Me veras volver
by Love Anna
Summary: Anna tiene una pesadilla y un poder regresa a ella, el torneo de shamanes se reanuda con nuevo/as concursantes y un viejo enemigo regresa.. Dos shamanes pelean por el amor de la rubia de ojos negros quien ganara? Capitulo final proximamente
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: Un Sueño recurrente

La historia comienza con los protagonistas (Yoh & Anna) en la posada EN luego de el fin del torneo de shamanes.

-Yoh!- gritaba Anna con una voz que hacia notar su mal humor mientras bajaba las escaleras-

-Que sucede Annita jijiji- rie un poco nervioso sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir(él ya estaba en el comedor y se notaba que recién despertaba)-

-Tengo hambre y no has hecho el desayuno ni tampoco entrenaste hoy ¬¬ - A su lado salían los espíritus de la pensión murmurándole algo y Amidamaru llorando atado con el rosario azul de la Itako.-Y no me digas Annita!-le lanza un golpe con lo primero que encuentra impactando directamente en la cara del castaño

-Lo siento jiji– se soba la frente ahora roja por el impacto- es que estaba muy cansado, me quede dormido y por lo que veo tu también

-Me estas diciendo perezosa Asakura?- una gota le cae de la frente, aunque en sus adentros sabia que era verdad

-No Annita es solo que después del torneo todos quedamos exhaustos- miro la cara de pocos amigos de Anna y supo que algo no andaba bien- Sucede algo?

-Porque lo preguntas?- sorprendida ante la pregunta de su prometido la cual no pensaba responder

-No se es que pareces estar de peor humor de lo normal- sus ojos quedaron en blanco al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y el aura negra que se estaba formando alrededor de la rubia-Emm emm disculpa Annita es q...

Se escucha un fuerte golpe se puede ver a Yoh incrustado en una de las paredes con sangre saliendo de su boca , a Anna con la mano derecha levantada y fuego en sus ojos.  
Sin duda Yoh pensara dos veces la próxima ves que hable del mal humor matutino de Anna

-Apresúrate con el desayuno y tendrás un entrenamiento "especial" hoy- sin mas que decir subió a su habitación de un fuerte portazo-

Tenia mucho en que pensar hoy no era un día común y ella lo sabia perfectamente tal vez o mejor dicho es seguro que el tonto de su prometido no lo recordara pero hoy se cumplía exactamente 2 semanas desde la pelea con Hao y la suspensión del torneo de Shamanes.

Anoche ella había soñado algo que la perturbo eso era la razón de su cansancio y su "peor" humor realmente algo la estaba preocupando y eso no era común en la rubia Itako.  
Finalmente se fue a duchar y cambiar, luego bajaría a desayunar con Su Yoh.

El estaba confundido pudo ver en esos hermosos ojos negros algo extraño en la mirada , algo fuera de lo común ya que a pesar de ese especto frío que tiene la rubia, con los años de convivencia podía ver mas allá de su coraza de hielo, sin embargo su actitud despreocupada hacia que muchas veces no notara las cosas que pasaban.

Pero hoy no era de esos días ya que se levanto luego de un sueño extraño que no recordaba exceptuando una frase "_Nos veremos hermanito ..."_ iba a contárselo a Anna cuando la vio bajar pero luego del incidente no quiso dirigirle la palabra no por estar enojado sino mas por miedo al castigo de ella.

La vio bajar con el pelo aun mojado y asumió que se había bañado (para este momento Yoh ya se había olvidado del sueño y de la rara actitud de Anna).  
Agarro un par de platos y los llevo a la mesa suspirando por lo bajo.

Pasaron los minutos ambos ya terminaron desayuno e Yoh recogía los platos.

-Yoh ve a entrenar- Le pasa una lista con las rutinas del día a lo que el castaño la lee con cataratas en los ojos-

-P..pero Annita esto es casi el triple de ayer- rogando arrodillado aun llorando-Es demasiado ttwtt

-Pero nada Yoh el torneo puede retomarce en cualquier momento y debes estar preparado- Lo ultimo le costo mucho decirlo, se paro bruscamente empujando a Yoh que seguía suplicando a sus pies- Ve AHORA!

La mirada de Anna se torno asesina a lo que el chico salió huyendo de la habitación y empezó a entrenar

-Creo que mejor llamare a la Señora Kino- sin mas de dirigió hacia el teléfono y marco el numero

-Diga- se oye una voz lejana –

-Señora Kino soy Anna- su vos denotaba firmeza mas en su interior estabas muy preocupada-Debo decirle algo-

-Lo se Anna es sobre tu sueño no?- Pareciera que leía la mente de ella

-Si, y algo mas- respiro profundo

-Que cosa ?- Kino estaba sorprendida al escuchar como la voz de la itako cambiaba

-El reishi* volvió- La rubia no podía ocultar mas su nerviosismo y agradecía a Kami que Yoh no estuviera cerca para escucharla.

-Ya veo- La anciana no sabia que decir la sorpresa fue muy grande y las preguntas que anteriormente volaban en la cabeza de Anna ahora estaban surcando en su mente- Mañana a primera hora te quiero aquí ven sola no quiero hablar con mi nieto hasta saber que esta sucediendo-

Sin mas la anciana corto.

Anna miro por la ventana como Yoh entrenaba , subió a su habitación y rápidamente armo una valija, volvió a ver a Yoh que ahora hacia abdominales con su torso desnudo al parecer su remera se había roto minutos atrás porque ya que había partes esparcidas de ella por el jardín. La itako no puedo evitar sonrojarse ( casi imperceptible a la vista) y mirar hacia otro lado.

Abajo Yoh se sintió observado y levanto la vista hacia la ventana de Anna cuando esta no lo notaba la vio sonrojada, rió por lo bajo (se notaba un sutil rosa en las mejillas del shaman) y siguió con su labor

Ya estaba dispuesta a salir con su típico vestido negro, su rosario, el pañuelo rojo y un palo con una bolsa roja atada en la punta (como en el capitulo 5 del anime cuando llega al hospital para ver a Yoh) lo vio y secamente dijo:

-Voy a Izumo te llamare luego –señalando a los espíritus de la casa- Ellos me avisarán si no haces el entrenamiento correctamente entendido?-Realmente no quería ser así pero de ninguna forma él debía saber lo que estaba pasando. De repente escucha un pensamiento

"_No entiendo porque siempre tiene que ser tan cortante conmigo aunque hoy sonrojada se veía muy linda jijiji_"- Anna lo que golpea al pobre shaman que no entendía lo que estaba pasando

-¿? Que paso Annita?- tocándose donde la rubia le había pegado

-Por si las dudas-No sabia que decir, y su rostro comenzaba a mostrar lo avergonzada que estaba de que la hallan descubierto -Adiós!

Yoh la vio alejarse con cara de tristeza mientras que seguía con su rutina.

Miraba por la ventana del tren mientras admiraba el paisaje y pensaba

"_Que será lo que esta pasando?, pensé que este maldito poder se había marchado para siempre y ahora Yoh no esta para protegerme si vuelve a aparecer un Oni"_

Anna recordaba lo sucedido cuando apenas era una niña, cuando se conoció con Yoh y se enamoro de él quien la salvo del Oh Oni

Ya en la puerta de la mansión Asakura se dispuso a entrar, todo estaba como recordaba.  
Dejo salir un suspiro de tranquilidad al saber que nada cambio desde la ultima ves que estuvo en izumo y camino hasta el sofá donde se encontraba Kino.

A unos metros de llegar escucha a la anciana decir...  
-Hola Anna me alegra que llegaras tan pronto- La Itako intento leer la mente de la anciana pero extrañamente no pudo –

-Hola Sra Kino- Hablo con firmeza ya que sabia que con ella no debía tener la mas mínima muestra de debilidad-

-Ve a cambiarte tu entrenamiento empezara a partir de ahora- La rubia subió a la habitación que tenia en esa casa de niña- Luego ve a meditar a la montaña Osore, cuando regreses hablaremos de lo sucedido-

En la pensión EN:

-Yoh!- el castaño se da vuelta muy sorprendido-

-Ah, hola Manta jijiji-Recordó que lo había invitado días atrás ya que desde la pelea de shamanes hacia rato que no lo veía -

-Yoh porque entrenas si ya derrotaste a Hao?-el enano estaba sorprendido al ver el duro entrenamiento al que se estaba sometiendo su amigo-

-No lo se Manta, Annita me dijo que es posible que el torneo de reanude y debo estar preparado- El pequeño empalideció al escuchar esas palabras-

-QUE? COMO QUE EL TORNEO SE REANUDARA?-Yoh ríe al ver la cara de asombro mezclada con furia de Manta-

-Así es ya que el Shaman King no fue nombrado correctamente y como Hao murió se supone que el torneo se reanudaría próximamente jijiji- dice esto con su tono tranquilo de siempre

-Como puedes estar tan tranquilo Yoh?- Ya mas calmado viendo a Yoh, Manta volvió a la normalidad- Esta Anna? Quiero hablar con ella sobre esto-

-No, al mediodía partió había Izumo y no dijo cuando regresaría- Manta comprendió que el castaño tenia mas dudas que el pero simplemente no le daba importancia-

-Ya veo, bueno debo volver a mi casa la escuela comenzara dentro de poco y tengo que ponerme al dia, Nos vemos!- Lo saludo mientras se alejaba caminando para su casa-

Ya termino su entrenamiento del día y estaba sentada preparando el té para su sensei

-Bueno Anna quiero que me digas lo que soñaste exactamente y que hiciste- Se dispuso a prestar atención al relato de la rubia-

**Flashback**

**Ella estaba recostada en su cama durmiendo cuando sintió una fuerte presencia en su habitación, se levanto de golpe muy sobresaltada y miro a su alrededor.****  
****Era de madrugada la habitación estaba en penumbras y lo único que iluminaba apenas era la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana iluminando al dueño de ese furyoku.**

**-Hola Anita tiempo sin verte- Los ojos de la Itako demostraban un gran odio hacia la persona que le hablaba-**

**-Que haces Aquí? Lárgate AHORA!- Ella sabia que no podría contra el pero nadie y digo NADIE se atreve a molestar a Anna Kyoyama a estas horas**

**-Esa no es forma de recibir a tu futuro esposo-Sonríe cínicamente- Estas muy hermosa a la luz de la luna Annita- Le encantaba hacerla enojar**

**-Eres un...un IDIOTA!-el aura de anna se torno negra y de sus bellos ojos negros emanaba una furia y desprecio muy fuerte**

**-Tranquila solo vine a saludarte – lo dice con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro- Me veras volver Annita**

**Luego se despertó bruscamente, todo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla. Estaba toda sudada y su cama desecha**

_"**Al menos fue solo un sueño**_**" Pensó mientras miraba a la ventana, en eso ve su mesita de luz en ella había una rosa**

**Una Rosa Roja que en el tallo tenia marcas de dedos como si alguien al agarrarla la hubiese quemado**

_"**Me veras Volver"**_** Que habría sido todo eso? ****  
****No lo sabia pero esperaba averiguarlo pronto mientras tanto contemplaba la Rosa como si ella le daría las respuestas que tanto ansiaba**

**Fin del flashback**

-Es dificil-se toco la barbilla pensativa- bueno Anna tal vez solo sea un sueño pero debemos ser precavidas así que tendrás un fuerte entrenamiento de aquí en mas- se levanto dispuesta a irse- Todavía no alertaremos a Yoh pero si esto continua el también deberá venir aquí para entrenar- sin mas se retiro dejando muy pensativa a la rubia.

La semana transcurrió rápido, Anna soñaba todos los días y cada ves peor...

-Ya es suficiente, deberemos llamar a mi nieto-entro a la habitación de la itako de un portazo ya que desde el comedor se escuchaban los gritos de esta por su pesadilla- Le avisare a Yoh que venga cuanto antes- Anna trataba de arreglase – Tu solo preparate-

Deja a Anna sola en la habitación y en esos ojos negros como la noche no se podia ver mas que confucion, rabia e incluso miedo...

*Reishi: Es la Habilidad de leer las mentes, tambien llamado lectura de corazones o lector de almas.  
Este "don" tambien es poseido por Hao


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2-La decision

La Itako fue a bañarse y luego a la montaña Osore para entrenar, trata de relajar su mente pero siente que el reishi se vuelve fuerte y logra leer la mente de su sensei

"Debemos prepararla, nunca pense que tendría que meterla en esto pero es lo mejor y confio en que este lista"

Anna perdio la concentración cayendo de donde se encontraba meditando

"¿Preparada para que?¿En que me van a meter?¿Qué esta pasando?"

Muchas preguntas rodeaban su cabeza pero ninguna tenia respuesta, simpremente trato de relajarse y pensar

"Todo estara bien, cuando el me lo dice siempre me tranquiliza aunque no lo demuestre"

Sin darse cuenta la sacerdotisa asomo una sonrrisa...

En la pension EN:  
_ "Que estara pasando, Anna aun no me llama y eso es raro en ella"_- el shaman ya empezaba a preocuparse (algo muy extraño en él pero considerando que ya habia pasado una semana sin saber nada se su prometida_..)-"Rayos porque nunca me cuentan nada"_- en ese momento el telefono sonó

-Hola?- contesto Yoh

-Hola Yoh te quiero mañana a primera hora aquí en Izumo, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar...bip-bip-bip- la anciana corto , el shaman se quedo mirando el telefono y luego corto.

-Bueno no fue una gran charla entre abuela y nieto pero al menos me llamaron jiijiji-

Subio y preparo una maleta, luego llamo a Manta porque se habia gastado toda la plata que le dejo Anna en naranjas y no tenia plata para el pasaje

-Hola- saludo el pequeño

-Hola Manta jijiji-

-Ah Hola Yoh como has estado?, Alguna noticia de Anna?- el enano tambien estaba preocupado por la desaparición de la sacerdotisa incluso mas que el propio Yoh-

-Emm si hablando de eso... mañana debo ir a Izumo-dijo nervioso

-Y a que hora partes?- pregunto curioso

-Pues veras..el viaje...emmm y el dinero... emmm las naranjas... y estaban ricas y...- Trataba de explicarse pero las palabras no salian, el nunca le pidio dinero a su amigo siempre lo hacia Anna, emm bueno "Pedir" es una forma de decir ...

-Ya entiendo, te gastaste todo el dinero en naranjas y ahora no tienes para el pasaje- solto un suspiro, ya conocia a su amigo y a su adiccion a las naranjas

-jijiji- era su forma de decir si

-Esta bien Yoh yo te prestare el dinero pasare mas tarde por tu casa para dartelo, ahora me voy porque mi papa me necesita para unos negocios de la empresa. Adios- corto

El castaño ya se encontraba en el tren viajando para Izumo mientras hablaba con Amidamaru.

-Amo Yoh no cree que deberia estar preocupado por la señorita Anna-pregunto el samurai

-No deberias ponerte asi Amida, Anna es fuerte y sabe cuidarse sola-recordaba las muchas veces que su prometida le pegaba

-Aun asi, amo no ha sentido una presencia el dia que la señorita se fue?-miro a su amo seriamente

- De que hablas?-la rubia le dice lento creo que se entiende porque

-La noche antes de que Doña Anna se valla a Izumo en su habitación se sintio una presencia parecida a la de...

Se escucha a la azafata decir

-Proxima parada Izumo

El shaman empieza a agarrar sus maletas

-Amida hablaremos de esto luego, ahora debemos estar listos para bajar-

Ya en la puerta de la mansión Yohmei atendio a Yoh, le dijo que busque a Anna en la montaña Osore y le diga que termine su entrenamiento para poder hablar todos en el comedor.

"Anna entrenando?, eso no pasa desde que somos niños, ella ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser mi prometida para que sera necesario que siga aumentando su poder?"

EL shaman se quedo en shock al ver a su Annita con una yukata blanca sobre una piedra meditando con el agua helada de las cataratas cayendole ensima y ella parecia no inmutarse.  
A unos metros de llegar a sonde se encontraba su prometida entrenando ella le dijo  
-Oh ya llegaste Yoh- aun sin abrir los ojos

-Eh?¿?, Annita como me viste si tienes los ojos cerrados?-Estaba realmente confundido

-Puedo sentirte a kilómetros de distancia, tu furyoku no es muy comun sabes?- ya se habia levantado de la piedra y caminaba habia el-

-jijiji- la ve toda mojada , se sonroja y mira para un costado alcanzándole una toalla-Toma-

-Gracias- Resien se da cuenta de su estado y tambien se sorroja.

Caminaron juntos hacia el cuarto de Anna donde esta se cambio mientras Yoh la esperaba afuera

_"__Cuando la toque estaba congelada, a que se debera un entrenamiento tan duro"_

Un fuerte golpe de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Ya estoy lista- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el comedor-Que esperas? Camina!- le gritaba a Yoh que no se movia-

-Annita porque estas entrenando- pregunto con miedo al golpe de la sacerdotisa

-No lo se- Suspiro estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto que Yoh le dijo "Annita"

El castaño quedo estupefacto con esa respuesta, esperaba que lo golpiara por decirle "Annita" o que no le respondiera, pero no. Anna no sabia lo que pasaba y eso era muy raro ya que ella era la primera en enterarse de absolutamente todo!

Llegaron al comedor y estaban sentados Yohmei y Kino esperándolos.

-Sientense- hablo Kino

Los jóvenes lo hicieron

-Bueno Yoh hemos llamado a Anna para que busquemos la explicación a un extraño sueño que ha tenido toda la semana, y al volverse cada ves mas intenso creimos que lo mejor seria que estuvieras informado ya que esto tambien te incumbe en algun modo- comenzo a relatar con lujo de detalles el sueño

-QUE? Como que alguien quiere casarse con mi Annita- el castaño tubo un ataque de celos y no pensó lo que dijo ni a quien se lo dijo- Anna lo miro atónita

-Tranquilízate Yoh!- le grito su abuela

-Lo siento , yo..yo no pensé lo que dije-miraba el suelo

-Veo que todos están aquí para recibirme no es así hemanito?-Yoh gira rápido para atrás donde se encontraba aquel que hace tres semanas había vencido y el creía muerto, aquel que amenazaba con destruir el mundo, su hermano Hao...- Hola Annita, hoy estas muy linda-

-Cállate idiota!- Anna estaba molesta, que digo molesta estaba furiosa. Su Aura era negra y emanaba una ira tan fuerte que asustaría hasta a los grandes espíritus, su cabeza miraba al suelo, sus cabellos rubios tapaban sus ojos negros ahora cegados por la rabia parecía tener fuego en sus pupilas y los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que iban a sangrar en cualquier momento.

-Annita no deberías hablarle asi a tu futuro esposo-dijo un una sonrisa cínica

-Ella no sea tu esposa Hao- Yoh se levanto abruptamente de su haciendo mirando a su hermano con odio mientras miraba de reojo a sus abuelos que presenciaban la escena sin decir nada- y ustedes no van a hacer nada?- era la primera ves que les gritaba de esa forma

-No pueden querido hermano... que no sabias que la tradición de la familia dice que por ser el primogénito puedo elegir a mi futura esposa? JA Anna será mi mujer y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo- lo dijo provocando a su hermanito quien ya había hecho su posesión de objetos y estaba frente a frente con el Sr. del fuego.

"No Anna es mi prometida lo ha sido desde los 10 años esto ..esto no puede ser yo la .."

-NO!- su vos resonó en toda la región- Escúchame bien Hao yo no seré tu esposa!, Amo a Yoh- Anna tomo el lugar de Yoh frente a su hermano y ahora lo miraba desafiante sin miedo ni dudas en su rostro como si todo estuviera pensado

-Que? Me estas diciendo que lo prefieres antes que a mi? Vamos Anna porque lo eliges, sabes que yo soy mejor, soy poderoso puedo darte todo lo que pidas y mas, además yo si se como tratar a una mujer – le guiña el ojo y la mira seductor-

-Jajaja, Hao tu serás poderoso pero no le llegas ni a los talones a Mi Yoh- esto ultimo hizo rabiar al shaman de fuego que miro a su "hermanito" despectivamente-

"_No puedo creer que este diciendo esto frente a Yoh"_

-Crees que no puedo conquistarte Annita- ya estaba molesto, lo que dijo la itako lo enojo mas de lo que ella pensaba, siempre había sido Yoh el elegido por todos hasta pos sus propios padres que no dudaron en querer matar a Hao cuando este acababa de nacer-

-Estoy segura-estaba muy cerca de él tanto que podían sentir el respirar del otro, ella seguía desafiándolo-

-Estas jugando con fuego Annita, lo sabes no?- La Itako toco el orgullo del shaman

_"__Como puede pensar que Yo en gran Hao Asakura no podré conquistarla ? Pero no esto no se va a quedar así le demostrare quien es El SR del Fuego"_

-No le tengo miedo a quemarme – Entre las miradas que se lanzaban podrían salir chispas

_"__Pobre ingenuo nadie puede con Anna Kyoyama, esta muy equivocado si cree que me rebajaré ante él"_

-Te propongo algo - Le agarro la cintura acercándola mas a él.

Yoh miraba todo sin poder decir palabra alguna ya que cuando lo intento su abuela lo detuvo , los celos, la bronca y la impotencia que tenia eran incomparables.

-Escucho-se safo del agarre

-Te daré 3 meses hasta que el torneo de shamanes se reanude para salir con ambos y elegir a alguno, se que me escogerás de eso no tengo ninguna duda. Claro que si te niegas te obligare a ser mi esposa por la fuerza así que no tienes opción-La agarra nuevamente con la mano izquierda y con la derecha le sostiene el mentón obligándola a mirarlo- Quiero que sepas que esto lo hago solo para que sepas que no necesito obligarte a ser mi esposa porque serás tu quien me elija-toco el contorno de los labios de la sacerdotisa con su pulgar- volveré para saber tu respuesta, hasta entonces Annita-

Hao desapareció en una nube de fuego que fue disipándose dejando caer una rosa roja

Yoh miraba a Anna ella escondía la mirada muestra de vergüenza pero todo eso era necesario ahora si bien no estaba comprometida con Yoh tampoco lo estaba con Hao y todo ese artilugio funciono para ganar algo que vale mas que el oro... Tiempo

Kino le explico el plan a Yoh en el templo que era el único lugar seguro donde el shaman del fuego no puede aparecer ni enterarse de lo que sucede adentro.

El castaño suspiro resignado no tenia otra opción que esa para que ganar tiempo

_"__Eso explica la conversación y el tono desafiante de Anna para con Hao pero aun hay cosas que no entiendo como el porque del entrenamiento de Anna? Pero ahora lo que mas me importa es ese maldito desafio...Que pasa si Anna lo elige a él? Nono imposible Annita me quiere lo se pero...Hao siempre obtiene lo que quiere ..."_

La vos de Kino lo saco de sus pensamientos diciéndole que ya debian irse o sino Hao sospercharia.

Ya era la hora de la cena e Yoh comenso a preguntar por Anna a lo cual su abuela respondio ve a buscarla debe estar entrenando...

-Todavia pero si a la mañana ya entreno-le reprochaba el duro entrenamiento que le deba a su pro... ex prometida.

-Anna no se queja de mis entrenamientos ni una ves así que no veo porque lo haces tú Además no es algo que te incumba así que ve a buscarla para que podamos cenar- le dijo molesta por los planteos de su nieto.

Se dirigio ala montaña Ozore donde vio a la distacia como Anna corria haciendo que su cabello rubio se moviera con el viento.

_"__Wau se ve muy linda así jijiji"_ Penso.

De la nada una rama voló directamente a su cabeza, vio a la rubia mirándolo a lo lejos

_"__Como lo supo?, Tal vez noto que la estaba viendo... si si debe ser eso"_

-Anna ven, te estamos esperando para cenar-Es lo único que le logro decir

-Esta bien ya voy- le contesto a sonrojada

_" __Para el me veo linda haciendo cualquier cosa pero no entiendo porque no se atreve a decírmelo"_

AL dia siguiente...

-AHHHHHHH!-Se desperto de golpe-ANNA EL AGUA ESTABA MUY FRIA!-le dijo molesto

-Eso ganas por levantarte tan tarde, ahora cámbiate rápido y prepárame el desayuno que Tamao sigue de viaje con tu padre y tengo hambre!- le ordeno la rubia ya bañada y cambiada

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo una ves terminado cada uno de fue a realizar sus respectivos entrenamientos (N/A :Porque si pensaban que Anna le iba a perdonar el entrenar a Yoh estaba en un error xD)

En la montaña Osore:

_"__Espero que esto funcione, aunque no me gusta la idea de salir con el idiota de Hao, y la sensei no me ha dicho aun porque es que debo entrenar, Será que no soy lo suficiente fuerte como para estar al lado de Yoh?"_

En el jardín de la mansión

"Pense que después de todo lo ocurrido Annita me perdonaria el entrenamiento jijiji, aunque el mio no es mucho comparado al que mi abuela le esta dando"

Ya era las 6 de la tarde Anna miraba sus telenovela mientras comia gallertas e Yoh comia a su lado una de sus naranjas cuando...

-Hola Hermanito, hola Annita e.e-Aparecio entre las llamas

-Hao- susurro con furia Yoh, mientras se levantaba del sillon

-Callense que no logro escuchar la tv- Caida estilo anime de parte de Yoh & Hao

-Vine para saber tu respuesta- ya la novela termino y los hermanos Asakura se levantaron

Anna se levanta y camina donde estaban los hermanos

-Acepto tu propuesta- lo miro convencida

-Buena elección Annita, los vere en la pension en dos dias, hasta entonces-desaparecio

_"__Era de esperarse, este inútil querra vivir con nosotros para pasar tiempo conmigo, Arrgg! Es una molestia"_ Penso la sacerdotisa

-Anna!- se escucho a Kino decir-

-Si sensei- se acerco al comedor donde se encontraba

- Ya que mañana deberas irte mañana tendras un entrenamiento especial, haras el triple de ayer- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de té

-Si, me retiro a la montaña entonces- hiso una reverencia y se fue, Yoh la siguió

_"__El triple de ayer pero mi abuela debe estar loca, además porque Anna no se queja?. Ahora entiendo de donde saco sus entrenamientos especiales jijii"_

-Yoh deja de seguirme y sino me quejo de los entrenamientos de Kino –san es porque es mi sensei debo hacer lo que ella me pida sin pensar, ella hiso mucho por mi cuando mis padres me abandonaron entonces no veo porque deba ponerme en su contra, además sabra porque lo hace- le dijo con calma para que el castaño comprenda-

-Entiendo Anna pero es mucho vas a estar todo el dia entrenando-le dijo algo preocupado-

Anna paro de caminar se dio vuelta y miro a el shaman a los ojos

-Quien diria Yoh Asakura esta preocupado-le dijo divertida- No te preocupes todo saldra bien-le dijo un poco mas cerca y siguió caminando

-jijiji- estaba sonrojado y muy feliz por como lo tranquilizo la rubia- Annita?

-Hmmm..?-el se había acercado para caminar a su lado

-Como supiste lo que estaba pensando?- le pregunto curioso(N/A: Al fin se dio cuenta!)

-No queria contartelo, pero bueno veo que no tengo otra opción... El reishi volvio- vio a el castaño parar en seco – Yoh no le digas a nadie del poder, es mejor si se mantiene en secreto-el shaman volvio en si

-Gracias- miro a Anna

-Porque ?- no entendia la reaccion de Yoh

-Por decírmelo, a mi nadie me cuenta nada o siempre me entero ultimo-le dijo triste

-Tu serás mi esposo es obvio que debo contarte las cosas que pasan no?-lo miro

-Si jijijiji-esa sola respuesta basto para darle felicidad al chaman que se fue corriendo a entrenar

El dia paso rápido, terminaron su entrenamiendo y fueron a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones ya que al dia siguiente deberían volver a Tokio

-Yoh ya estas listo?- le gritaba Anna desde el comedor mientras miraba el relog que marcaba las 10.15 am y el tren salia 10.40

-Ya voy jijiji– estaba comiendo una naranja a escondidas mientras se reia

-Nunca sabra donde me encondi-estaba jugando porque no queria irse de alli y tener que ver a Hao en la pension-

-No estes tan seguro-de un golpe corrio el sillon donde estaba escondido el shaman quin trago su naranja de golpe-

_-_Ahora si, nos vamos a casa- lo agarro de la oreja mientras lo arrastraba por la casa dirigiéndose a la puerta.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3:Enseñanzas

Ya en el tren Anna sufría dolores de cabeza intensos, si bien estaban solos en su vagón ella podía escuchar y sentir todo lo que les sucedía a los pasajeros del tren completo e Yoh comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Annita te encuentras bien?- la miro fijo

-Estoy bien Yoh,-dijo secamente-es solo una jaqueca, puedo controlar que no salgan Onis por ahora-miraba al piso

La sacerdotisa intento pararse pero el mundo parecía girar en su cabeza, cuando estaba a punto de caer unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron .

-Annita.. estas bien?-la sostuvo mientras la acomodaba sobre él

-Yoh...- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer desmayada

El shaman estaba preocupado, definitivamente esto se le estaba yendo de las manos, ya había pasado una hora y la rubia no abría los ojos.

Anna se encontraba recostada sobre él con un gesto de dolor en su cara y los cabellos adheridos a su piel por el sudor.

Yoh en un intento desesperado por sacarla de ese trance la abrazo con fuerza pero aun así Su Annita no despertaba, la corrió un instante y se levantó , la abanicó, la volvió a abrazar mas fuerte, abrió la ventana y cerro la puerta del vagón en un intentó absurdo de alejar los pensamientos de las personas.

La vio tan frágil, tan delicada, tan sumisa y tan distinta a la Anna que conocía normalmente, esa con un carácter tan fuerte que hacia temblar la tierra con sus ataques de ira y con esos poderes que asustaban a quien que se le acerque, ahora tan débil y él sin poder hacer nada... pero llámenle impulso, el verla así le dio unas ganas muy fuertes de abrazarla protegerla y... besarla.

Se acerco despacio hacia donde descansaba su ex prometida y de a poco fue disminuyendo el espacio que los distanciaba, él estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración..

"No creo que deba hacer esto, seria como aprovecharme de su situación... y cuando despierte me golpeara muy fuerte"- luego de unos segundos reacciono y con una sonrisa en el rostro "Claro claro DESPERTARA para golpearme"

Sin mas sello sus labios con los de Anna en un beso dulce, muy tierno que poco a poco logro despertar a la bella durmiente que correspondió el beso. Ese bonito roce de labios fue el primer beso de ambos .

Cuanto abrió sus impactantes ojos negros callo en la realidad.

"Estoy besando a Yoh!" – lo separo abruptamente cortando el beso

"No importa eso fue hermoso y ella me correspondió, ¡talvez si me quiera jijiji!"- pensó muy feliz ahora con la izquierda de Anna marcada en su cara.

Ella lo miro con un poco de compasión no se dio cuenta que con lo seca y fría que era normalmente él pensaba que no lo quería cuando no era así, jamás fue así.

"Siento mucho ser así contigo Yoh pero así fui entrenada y así debo ser si quiero ser tu esposa"

Hubo un silencio incomodo por varios minutos, se sentaron uno en frente del otro pero sin conciliar palabra hasta que..

-Annita ya te sientes mejor?-la miraba como estudiando sus reacciones

-Si, un poco, por suerte ya estamos por llegar, ah y otra cosa..-desvió su mirada

-Dime Annita-la curiosidad lo estaba matando

-Deja de decirme Annita! Y... gracias-lo ultimo fue un susurro casi imposible de oír

-Porque?- no entendía la ultima palabra que logro escuchar con mucha dificultad

-Por... por despertarme- se sonrojo y evadió la mirada del castaño para concentrase en el paisaje

-jijijiji-esa risa tonta que a ella tanto le fascinaba

El viaje transcurrió rápido y en silencio ya que ninguno de los dos volvió a hablarse luego de eso

Llegaron a Funbari

En la pensión EN;

Yoh ordenaba sus pertenecías en su habitación, claro que si por ordenar hablamos de arrojar todo en donde alla lugar; en cambio Anna guardaba milimétricamente cada una se sus prendas era tan perfecto que daba miedo

-Yoh!- se escucha a su prometida gritar y él sale de su habitación como un rayo

-Yoh tengo hambre ve a preparar el almuerzo- le dijo pero su voz era mas cálida de lo que es normalmente

-Pero..pero Annita estoy cansado acabamos de llegar y todavía no termine de arreglar mi ropa- le suplico

-Bien- fue lo único que dijo para luego salir de su pieza-

Yoh volvió a su habitación y termino de desempacar, un aroma a comida lo fue elevando hacia la cocina ...parecía flotar por las escaleras

-Ven a comer- le dijo su prometida al escucharlo babear

-Annita tu..tu..cocinas?-tenia la mandíbula en el piso al ver a la rubia con un delantal rosa terminando de servir la comida

-Enserio creías que tu linda prometida no sabia cocinar?, que no me guste hacerlo seguido es otra historia- lo miro feo

Se sentaron a comer en absoluto silencio hasta que..

- ESTO ESTA DELICIOSO!- le dijo Yoh muy emocionado

-Yo no hago la clase de comida que haces tú-lo miro con reproche

-Annita cocinas muy rico porque no lo haces mas seguido?-

-Ni lo sueñes Asakura, ese es tu labor, ahora vamos a entrenar-se dirigía hacia la puerta

-Dijiste Vamos?- ella estaba cansada de tener que explicar todo

-Si, yo también debo entrenar Kino –san me ha dicho que tengo que seguir entrenando- pensativa

-Que bueno entonces entrenaremos juntos- puso énfasis en la ultima palabra

-Si- sonrojándose casi imperceptiblemente

El día continuo normal ambos entrenaron, y luego fueron a dormir temprano estaban cansados ese día fue muy largo y mas para Anna que aun no lograba dominar su poder

Al dia siguiente...

Una nueva rosa se encontraba en la mesita de luz de la sacerdotisa con una nota quemada en las puntas

-"Annita baja a darme la bienvenida ya que a partir de hoy viviremos juntos"-

No necesitaba una firma para saber de quien provenía así que con una cara de pocos amigos de fue a duchar y preparase para la conversación que tendría con el hermano de su prometido

En su habitación Yoh meditaba en silencio, no había logrado cerrar los ojos en toda la noche, pensaba en Hao, en Anna ,en la ruptura del compromiso, en el torneo de shamanes, en el poder de Anna y el tema que mas importancia tenia en su cabeza...Y si Anna elegía a Hao?

"No eso es imposible yo se que Annita me quiere, además estamos prometidos desde los 10 años él en tres meses no puede cambiar eso ...o no?"

Anna termino de cambiarse y bajo al comedor con su típico vestido negro pero antes de llegar escucho el pensamiento de Yoh y paro en seco

"Maldito poder hay cosas que no quiero saber...aunque el pensar que Yoh esta preocupado o celoso me hace sentir..r se podria decir que bien"continuo caminando.

Se dispuso a sentarse pareciera que su prometido se había levantado temprano porque el desayuno estaba listo pero él no se encontraba, Anna examino cuidadosamente el lugar pero sin respuesta entonces tomo un plato dispuesta a sentarse y comer cuando...

-Hola Annita estas muy linda hoy-sonriéndole apareció entre la llamas en el umbral de la ventana mirándola fijo-Comiendo solita?-

La Itako se sintió sonrojar ante el comentario del shaman pero rápido volvió a su postura habitual tratando de que esto no la afectara

-Si, lamentablemente alguien DESAFORTUNADO vino a arruinar el ambiente- le dijo mientras lo miraba secamente- No tienes nada mas que hacer que venir a arruinarme el desayuno?, VETE!-

Estaba furiosa quien era él para hacer ese tipo de comentarios?¿quién era para tratarla con tanta confianza? Ni Yoh a quien conocía desde niños podía decirle Annita.

Desde que Hao volvió a aparecer no podía olvidar aquella imagen de Yoh muerto entre sus brazos y ella diciendo:"Jamas te lo perdonare".  
Realmente aunque tratara de olvidarlo no lo lograba Anna Kyoyama no es de las personas que perdonan fácil y siguen con su vida... No, ella nunca fue así.

Escucho caminar a su prometida hacia el comedor pero no le importo ya que como no pudo dormir había hecho el desayuno temprano y ella no se molestaría

Entonces fue cuando sintió su presencia y se abalanzo sobre la puerta de su habitación bajando rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a donde ella se encontraba comiendo aunque no sola, Hao no paraba de observarla desde la ventana y él sin terminar de bajar la escalera dijo..

-Hao- con ojos llenos de rabia lo miro y al parecer el shaman del fuego lo noto ya que le devolvió la mirada divertido ante la reacción de su hermano menor

-Hola hermanito, tiempo sin verte-le sonrió- vienes a desayunar con nosotros?- tratando de sonar inocente

Para todo esto la rubia había detectado el cambio de ambiente y la actitud de Yoh para con Hao así que muy cansada de la situación dijo:

-Basta los dos, Yoh ve a entrenar y Hao...-lo miro con malicia- tu también-

-QUE?- gritaron al unísono los gemelos Asakura-

-Lo que escucharon y rápido!, luego harán las tareas del hogar, alégrate Yoh ahora tendrás ayuda-dispuesta a salir cuando

-Ni lo sueñes yo no necesito entrenar y no puedes mandarme Annita- la desafió

Gran error nadie desafía a Anna y sale con vida, la sacerdotisa lanzo su rosario alrededor del shaman e hizo un rápido conjuro que la señora Kino le enseño poco antes de irse inmovilizando a Hao en un instante empujándolo contra la pared

-Escúchame bien ..1) Nadie me desafia y sale caminando, 2) mientras estés en mi casa acataras mis reglas o si no Vete!, 3) No quiero pensar que el gran shaman del Fuego tiene miedo a mis entrenamientos-

-Así que quieres jugar no Annita ? Pues bien juguemos ya que no le temo a ningún entrenamiento ni tuyo ni de nadie-exclamo con soberbia la rubia había tocado su orgullo-

Rápidamente el mayor de los Asakura abrió los brazos liberándose del agarre del rosario y a su ves del conjuro acercándose peligrosamente a Anna

Yoh miraba la escena estupefacto sin saber como reaccionar sabiendo que solo una cosa era segura  
"Esto no terminara bien"

Hao acorto mas el espacio que lo separaba de ella y le tomo el mentón dispuesto a besarla, casi por rozar sus labios cuando el timbre sonó y Anna volvió en sí empujándolo bruscamente y alejándose de él en cuanto su hermano lo miraba con odio

"Gracias a Kami por quien este detrás de esa puerta" pensó la sacerdotisa mientras se dirigía a abrirla

"Maldita sea estuve tan cerca de esos labios... Aarg! Demonios carbonizare al idiota que interrumpió el momento"

"Estuvo cerca uff!"(N/A pensamiento simple muy de Yoh)

Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver al mismisimo Len Tao del otro lado con la mirada baja sonrojado y con un obsequio en las manos

-Hola Anna que bien te ves :3- la saludo feliz de volver a ver a su amiga

-Hola Len-se voltio para volver a comedor

Una gota caía se su frente sin duda Anna no había cambiado en nada así que la siguió y allí fue cuando los vio a Ambos hermanos Asakura mirándolo entre sorprendidos y aliviados como también enojados y frustrados

-QUE!, que hace ese desgraciado aquí? Como es que esta vivo?¿TU no lo mataste Yoh?¿Por qué esta en su casa?¿Qué rayos sucede ?

Saco su lanza y le apunto a Hao esté le respondió preparándose para mandarle un bola de fuego al rostro, cada uno estaba en una punta de la mesa. Yoh y Anna los miraban esperando el momento oportuno para intervenir

-Maldito gusano-dijo Len mientras seguía con su arma apuntando a su enemigo

-Que diminuto eres-estaba por invocar a su espíritu-Juegas con fuego-

-BASTA! No aguantare estas peleas en mi comedor! AHORA YOH EXPLICALE A LEN y no hagan tanto escándalo!- paso al lado de Hao saliendo hacia el jardín

Necesitaba encontrar un poco de Paz , Por kami-sama! si que necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad , se acostó en su árbol mientras miraba el cielo hoy si que era un magnifico día el sol estaba radiante no había ninguna nube que opacara su esplendor era maravilloso poder sentase allí sola, sin nadie, en silencio solo contemplando lo hermoso de el día y la naturaleza en su punto mas alto era extremadamente relajante que hasta casi se sentía dormir. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la presencia

"Ella es la única digna de ser mi esposa"

Recostado en rama del árbol la miraba, estaba hermosa medio dormida con en sol dándole en el rostro haciendo que su cabello dorado brille mientras ella admiraba el paisaje con sus párpados a punto de cerrarse completamente, tan relajada, tan suave, tan tierna parecía un ángel pero la vio mas detenidamente y lo noto, no estaba feliz podía verlo en su cara había algo que la inquietaba pero era imposible saberlo ya la sacerdotisa era inmune al poder de él y no entendía el porque.

-Estas bien?- es lo único que logro decir

-Si, ahora vete- estaba tan bien hasta que interrumpieron el único lugar donde encontraba armonía

-Quiero estar Sola Hao y siento que no puedas ver lo que hay en mi mente pero no es de tu incumbencia ahora largo!-cuando estaba a punto de dormir escucho ese pensamiento pero no dijo nada quería esperar a ver que era lo que iba a decir

-Leíste mis pensamientos?-Sorprendido

-Wau Hao eres un genio- le dijo irónica

-Cuando volvió?- ya entendía el malestar de la sacerdotisa

-Hace 3 semanas talvez un mes ya no lo se-

-Te duele la cabeza no?-

-Mucho-se masajea la sien- tus pensamientos y emociones me molestan ya cállate-

-Sabes? Yo puedo enseñarte a manejarlo, tengo ese poder desde mi primera vida podrías aprender a dominarlo, a hablar por la mente, a bloquear los pensamientos y emociones, todo si tu me dejas-

Su expresión había cambiado, se volvió mucho mas suave, mas dulce no aparentaba ser el señor del fuego al que todos temían sino mas a una persona que necesitaba cariño como ella pero eso es algo que ninguno de los dos admitiría.

-Cuando estés lista dímelo- desapareció

A lo lejos se aproximaba Len quien se sentó próximo a Anna ya mas calmado con la explicación que recibió de su amigo Yoh

-Como llevas este asunto?- la miro

Se encontraba preocupado la itako era su amiga aunque no eran muy expresivos ellos se entendían hasta con miradas, él era con uno de los pocos con los que ella se abría mas y eso viniendo de la sacerdotisa era algo importante

-Mal, estoy cansada de que decidan mi vida-susurro

Es se sorprendo ya que no esperaba mas de un monosílabo pero se notaba que necesitaba descargarse y él no pensaba negárselo

-Todo iba bien con Yoh viene Hao y ahora debo elegir entre ambos-refunfuño-Discuten todo el tiempo –

-Te entiendo Anna pero solo debes elegir lo que es mejor para ti, el resto no importa-

-No es verdad, debo elegir al mas capacitado para seguir con la descendencia de la familia Asakura porque es para eso que estoy, no puedo decepcionar a mi sensei Kino ella me crió cuando mis padres de abandonaron por este maldito poder que volvió y no puedo evitar leer los pensamientos de los demás, ¿qué pasara conmigo si los ONIS vuelven a parecer?- por un momento olvido que estaba Len a su lado pero necesitaba sacarse todo lo que sentía

Len la vio con los ojos vidriosos y la abrazo apoyándola sobre su hombro y así quedaron los dos unos minutos o horas...realmente importaba? Necesitaban hablar, hacia mucho que no lo hacían como ahora

-Anna mírame- le agarro la mejilla fraternalmente obligándola a mirarlo-Has lo que tu corazón te diga y olvida todo lo demás , olvida la responsabilidad, olvida a Kino-san, olvídate de todo es tu vida elige por ti no por ellos-

Se miraron y entendieron todo, Len siempre había sido su amigo él era el único con quien sentía que podía no ser tan fuerte y mostrarse mas vulnerable porque él era igual entonces no la juzgaría.

Se separaron y comenzaron a caminar para la pensión ella caminaba mas adelante, él se limitaba a dar pasos lentos detrás

Dentro de la pensión Yoh desde la ventana miraba la escena triste.

"Annita nunca es tan abierta conmigo, solo lo es con Len, solo con él"

-Eso es porque tu no la entenderías-

-Eh?, de donde saliste y porque lees mis pensamientos?-

Hao bajo del techo y se sentó frente a su hermano apoyado sobre la ventana

-Lo que escuchaste, tu solo harías una tonta risita y no sabrías que decir, en cambio Len tiene un carácter parecido al de ella y es por eso que se entienden-

-Ah... tu también los espiabas no? Jijiji

-Yo no lo llamaría así solo veía que el idiota de Len no se propasara con mi futura esposa-

-Anna no será tu esposa Hao!, sabes que ella no te quiere además hemos estado prometidos desde los 10 años y...-

-Tómalo como un préstamo de mi parte ya que ella siempre tubo que ser mi esposa solo por el hecho de ser el mayor, yo simplemente te deje ser feliz a su lado por un tiempo pero ahora eh vuelto y ten por seguro que me elegirá a mi hermanito-desapareció dejando a Yoh con la palabra en la boca

Yoh se encontraba con Len viendo la TV en el sillón aunque cada uno tenia sus pensamientos en algún otro lugar del cosmos, mientras la Itako estaba en su cuarto durmiendo

-Yoh.. –Len lo miro intrigado

-Si?- voltio para prestarle atención

-Te preguntare algo..- tomo aire- Que piensas hacer con el idiota de tu hermano?-

-jijiji...Nada- le dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-Que?, dejaras que enamore a Anna? Estas loco? Sabes que nunca encontraras otra mujer como ella-le gruño molesto como podía ser que le importara tan poco su prometida perdón ex prometida

-Que opinas que haga? Si siquiera me deja acercarme yo no soy TU- puso énfasis en la ultima palabra cualquiera diría que se moría de celos pero siendo Yoh...

-Eh?- sin entender- de que hablas?

-Que solo tu puedes acercarte a ella sin ser golpeado, solo tu puedes lograr que ella abra su corazón, solo a ti te cuenta lo que le sucede y te permite que la abraces – un aura triste lo rodeo, bajo su cabeza como mirando al piso y su cabello le tapaba los ojos haciendo invisible cualquier expresión- Pero conmigo no, Anna siempre es distante no me cuenta que le pasa o como se siente no puedo abrasarla o besarla porque terminaría en otro continente , ella conmigo es diferente ...

-Soy su amigo Yoh no tienes que sentirte así, tenemos una forma de ser parecida por eso nos entendemos –comprendía a lo que le pasaba a su amigo- Además alguna ves lo has intentado?

-Que cosa?-

-Besarla abrazarla o demostrarle tu cariño de alguna forma, talvez ella solo espera que lo intentes-sabia que si hablaba de mas Anna lo mataría- talvez descubrirías que ustedes dos comparten mucho mas de lo que creen- le guiño el ojo

-Pero como me acerco?- entendió lo que debía hacer pero tratándose de Anna no sabia como-

-Porque no le preparas un desayuno? Últimamente a dormido mucho así que no creo que se de cuenta- se lo dijo con vos picara

-jijiji-

-Yoh creo que tu sabes como llegar a ella después de todo la conoces mucho pero debes tenerle miedo a su reacción, aunque... al menos deberías intentarlo- se levanto del sillón y se dirigí hasta la puerta- Bueno creo que ya debo irme, dile a Anna que vendré a visitarla luego y..-señalo a la mesa- ahí esta el presente que le envía Jun, Adiós Yoh!- se fue

El se quedo pensando en todo lo que su amigo había dicho, miro la mesa y vio el paquete era de tamaño mediano forrado con un papel verde con pequeñas estrellas doradas y un gran moño negro.

"Len ha cambiado mucho desde que sale con Jeanne antes era muy callado y perdía la paciencia con facilidad pero ahora esta mas sereno se ve que están bien juntos jijiji, me pregunto... que será ese paquete?"

La semana paso rápido, con los entrenamientos de Anna e Yoh ,los coqueteos intensos de Hao. Ya era lunes, Anna, Yoh y Manta salían del colegio, estaba atardeciendo mientras caminaban, el pequeño todavía no estaba informado sobre la vuelta de Hao y todo lo demás

"Yoh debemos decírselo a Manta"

"Eh?, quien es?"

"Baka soy yo quien mas?"

"Annita?"

"Si ¬¬"

"Desde cuando puedes hacer eso?"

"Lo descubrí hace poco, va Hao lo comento y comencé a intentarlo"

"Ah... te dijo algo mas?"

"Si, se ofreció para enseñarme a dominar por completo el reishi"

"Y que le respondiste?"

"No lo hice"

"Por?"

"Espera, siento una presencia"

"yo también"

En ese momento alguien los ataco Yoh rápidamente agarro a Manta y salto para esquivar el ataque, lo que no noto es que ese no era un ataque para él.

Cuando el polvo se disipo se pudo ver a un hombre alto de pelo negro lacio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenia grandes ojos grises y su piel era extremadamente blanca. Llegaba un traje oscuro muy formal con un pañuelo rojo y un corbata del mismo color, el traje tenia en el brazo izquierdo un dragón trivial bordado en dorado con unas iniciales GDN

Tenia cautiva a Anna del cuello con el brazo izquierdo mientras que con el otro tenia un tumi* con el que amenazaba con cortarla. Yoh soltó a Manta y miro a la sacerdotisa.

-ANNA!- le grito desesperado al verla completamente indefensa ya que no tenia su rosario o los shimigamis con que defenderse-

De las sombras salió un cómplice vestido igual al anterior quien tomo a Manta en un instante y lo tenia entre sus manos amarrándolo fuertemente y poniéndole un arma extraña en la cabeza. Estaban en un lugar alejado por donde la gente no pasaba era un bosque oscuro muy místico.

-Manta!-giro para ver a su amigo en una situación muy parecida a la de Anna-Q...quienes son? y que quieren?

-Me Llamo Daiki y mi compañero es Kisho vinimos a exterminar a este demonio llamado Anna creímos que esto había cesado cuando su poder se fue pero al ver que regreso y con mas fuerza no tenemos otra opción que detenerla antes que cree Onis de destruyan todo, su poder ha crecido sorprendentemente así que sus demonios serán casi invencibles, no hay otra opción-empezó a acercar mas el tumi hacia el cuello de la chica

-No! No se los permitiré! Ella no es ningún demonio- sus ojos estaban repletos de furia algo nunca visto en el shaman- Amidamaru a Harusame posesión de objetos...-

-Lo siento pero no tenemos tiempo para esto si haces algo tu amigo morirá-señalo a Manta

Yoh examino la situación, estaba atrapado no tenia opciones si atacaba a Daiki Manta moriría y si atacaba a Kisho su Annita correría la misma suerte tenia que hacer algo pero que?

Mientras tanto Daiki le susurraba a la sacerdotisa, maldiciéndola e injuriándola a lo que ella no respondía tenia la cabeza baja y no se le veían los ojos tras sus dorados cabellos.  
Manta tampoco se encontraba bien estaba simplemente aterrado no sabia que hacer ni tampoco podía hacer nada, su suerte estaba echada .

-Demonio mira lo que has hecho como has lastimado a estos jóvenes haciéndote la buena ... no eres mas que un engendro, que solo sirve para crear semejantes, destruiste tu pueblo asesinaste a muchos niños, le arruinaste la vida a tus pobres padres! Todos serian felices si no fueran por ti Bruja!-apoyo el cuchillo sobre el cuello de ella-

-ANNA! No le hagas caso tu no eres así yo..yo te quiero no les creas – grito desesperado Yoh impotente

-Yoh...-susurro

-Basta mocoso no te entrometas Tupéc Ataca!- dijo Daiki

De las sombras salió su espíritu acompañante era un guerrero inca*, armado con una hacha dorada su furyoku era muy alto pero Yoh podría vencerlo cuando...

-Horus* Has entender a ese niño que no debe meterse!-A su espalda salió un hombre con cabeza de halcón – Este es mi espiritu acompañante es un dios egipcio y ahora sabrás su poder Ataca!

Ambos espíritus atacaron a Yoh estos eran fuertes o lo suficiente para darle una buena pelea , el shaman esquivaba los ataques con dificultad cuando cae y...

-Deja de pelear o tendré que matar a tu amigo- dijo daiki

-No! Mantaaaaa-se levanto

Los dos espíritus comenzaron a golpearlo fuertemente aprovechando su distracción y entonces Yoh comenzó a escupir sangre, Anna que miraba todo esto no pudo soportarlo mas comenzó a llorar poco a poco mientras Daiki seguía susurrándole al oído hasta que una gran onda de furyoku emano de ella lanzando a sus enemigos lejos. Sus ojos mostraban su furia y un poco de sangre caía por su cuello ya que al lanzar a su captor el tumi que este sostenía la rasguño accidentalmente. Su cuerpo no paraba de emanar furyoku no lo podía controlar se sentía débil y su ira tampoco cesaba, estaba a punto de invocar un Oni lo sabia pero no podía evitarlo, sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear perdió fuerza y se sintió caer pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar el piso unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron..

-Tranquila annita estoy aquí- la abrazo llevándola más contra si-

-Hao?- sus párpados pesaban ya no podía soportar el sueño que la invadía y durmió entre esos brazos que le daban irónicamente tranquilidad.

La luz del sol de le dio de frente traspasando tímidamente entre las cortinas y ella maldiciendo su suerte no pudo mas que abrir perezosamente los ojos.  
A su lado estaba Yoh sentado en una silla al costado de su futón mirándola con dulzura y preocupación, toco su cuello traía una venda pero no recordaba que paso el día anterior.

-Que haces aquí ?- grito

-Annita despertaste jijiji espérame aquí-salió corriendo

"Y a este que le pasa? Además adonde piensa que voy ir Si ESTA EN MI CUARTO!"

Pasaron unos instantes e Yoh entro a la habitación con una bandeja en la mano, en ella se hallaba un pequeño florero con una rosa blanca  
"Mi favorita"pensó

Y un desayuno para dos medio quemado pero que denotaba esfuerzo

-Toma para ti-le sonrió dulcemente

-Eh?-Yoh apoyo la bandeja en donde ella se hallaba recostada y se sentó a su lado-No pensaras que te compartiré mi desayuno no?-se sonrojo

-jijiji pensé que después de todo podríamos desayunar juntos-volvió a reír con mas entusiasmo ya que sabia que esa era la extraña forma de Anna de agradecerle

-Mmm- lo miro-creo que pudo permitírtelo solo por hoy pero luego te iras a entrenar-tomo su tasa

-Siiii jijiji gracias Annita-

El castaño intento tomar su tasa rozando la mano de la sacerdotisa que al sentir ese pequeño contacto recordó en un momento todo lo sucedido el día anterior, rápido alejo su mano y termino de desayunar con Yoh cuando este miro la mesita de luz de ella que contenía numerosas rosas rojas

-Y esas..?-no pudo terminar de decirlo al imaginarse de quien se trataba

-Son de Hao, me deja una todos los días cada ves que levanto están ahí pero extrañamente no se marchitan-explico

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que él comenzó a levantarse

-Yoh ve a dejar esto en la cocina y luego quiero que traigas a todos los inútiles de tus amigos para contarles lo que esta sucediendo no quiero tener que sufrir mas de estas experiencias uno por uno-se levanto dispuesta a ducharse-Pero que no hagan desorden en mi casa y no vendrán gratis!

El sonrió y se dispuso a salir recordando como le contó a Manta luego de la aparición de Hao

**Flashback**

**Hao sostenía a Anna mientras Manta lo miraba como si hubiese visto un fantasma, Yoh se levanto al ver como su hermano salvaba a la sacerdotisa de caer al suelo.**

**-Q..qu..QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? ¿QUIENES ERAN ESOS TIPOS Y PORQUE QUERIAN MATAR ANNA? ¿Y QUE HACE HAO AQUÍ?¿NO HABÍA MUERTO? RESPONDEME- el pequeño entro en crisis después de que el shaman del fuego le sonriera**

**-Tranquilo Manta te lo explicare en el camino, mientras tanto hay que llevar a Anna a casa-miro a su hermano- Déjame cargarla-**

**-Ni lo sueñes hermanito si no fuera por mi estarías luchando con un Oni ahora-lo miro desafiante- Déjame tener el Placer de cargarla hasta la pensión, me lo merezco no crees?-**

**Esto hizo rabiar de celos a el Asakura menor quien miraba la dicha de su hermano con molestia**

**-Yoh, cuéntale a este enano que me molesta su mirada, claro que si no quieres puedo quemarlo...**

**-Déjalo Hao yo le contare...**

**Fin del flashback**

-Ire a Llamar a los muchachos- se dijo y camino hasta el teléfono

Ya era de noche , ese día llegarían sus amigos y él denuevo debería contar todo, como si fuera algo sencillo decir "Bueno estoy compitiendo con mi hermano gemelo por el amor de mi ex prometida" jaja si muy sencillo

El timbre empezó a sonar y llegaron Jun y Pailong, Len, Pilika y Horo-Horo. Los hizo pasar con la sonrisa característica de él realmente estaba feliz de verlos, los llevo al comedor cuando el timbre volvió a sonar

Y llegaron Chocolove, Manta, Liserg, Ryu y Fausto con Eliza abrazados, nuevamente los llevo al comedor y comenzaron a "hablar" como es característico de ellos... Horo y Len discutían sobre quien había crecido mas (realmente estaban los dos iguales) Pilika y Jun hablaban de moda y se contaban chismes, Ryu acosaba a Liserg, Chocolove hacia chistes malos que lograban enfadar mas a Len, y Fausto hablaba con Eliza con corazones en los ojos.

Todos estaban igual que siempre y eso le encantaba .

En las escaleras estaba Anna mirándolos con fastidio mezclado con nostalgia, ella aunque no lo admitiera también los había extrañado. Bajo hasta llegar con los demás llevaba puesta un musculosa negra con escote en V , una minifalda con tablas rojas, el pelo recogido con una cinta también roja, unos aros largos dorados y tacos negros. Su vestido se había ensuciado ayer y no tubo mas remedio que usar el atuendo que le había mandado Jun por Len la vez anterior de su visita.

Todos se le quedaron mirando  
"Que tengo monos en la cara?"penso

-Hay Anna te quedo perfecto!- escucho decir a Jun

-Doña Anna esta usted hermosa-dijo Ryu

-Es cierto eso te queda muy bien-hablo Len sonrojado evitando su mirada

Casi todos le habían dicho algo excepto Yoh que simplemente la miraba embelesado

-Que bien luces muy querida Annita, no hay duda de que digna para ser mi esposa-apareció Hao entre llamas

Todos se pusieron el posición de combate haciendo la posesión de objetos.

-Yoh –hablo Anna- explícales que no quiero desorden en mi casa y salió al jardín

Estaba sentada en su árbol contemplando las estrellas escuchando a lo lejos los gritos de los inútiles de sus amigos que no entendían nada

-Que quieres? será que no puedo estar sola aquí?- lo miro

-Son muy ruidosos y extremadamente molestos no pretenderás que me quede con ellos o si?- la miro divertido y se sentó a su lado

Ella no le dio importancia y siguió viendo las estrellas

-Ya piensas responderme sobre mi propuesta?-

-Si- lo observo-acepto

El se acerco mas a ella quedando a pocos centímetros y le tomo el mentón, Anna no reaccionaba

-Bien, te enseñare todo lo que se- la acerco mas a él listo para besarla-

1*)Tumi: Cuchillo de sacrificio Inca

2*).com/images?q=tbn:-0NNw

3*)

Hola como estan? Bueno ya que este es mi primer fic no tengo mucha experiencia así que no me asesinen xD  
Gracias a todos los que me comentaron y estan siguiendo la historia realmente que hacen muy feliz!  
Especiales agradecimentos a:

Mk, Adileyne, , alebredi, Mary Swift , y shinigamiriku


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: El oráculo rojo

Hao se acerco mas a su boca y se deposito en sus labios, fue un beso intenso fogoso apasionado y ella no pudo evitar compararlo con el beso de Yoh. Tímidamente Anna correspondió el beso porque por mas que lo intentara no lograba apartarse del shaman que la tenia fuertemente sujeta por la cintura.

Duraron unos segundos ya que se escucho un grito que fue aprovechado por la sacerdotisa para salir huyendo del lugar sumamente sonrojada dejando a su acompañante enojado y frustrado

La comida estaba lista y el se apresuro para buscar a su Annita y avisarle pero al no encontrarla asumió que estaría en el patio ya que no le gusta el ruido que hacen sus amigos.

La vio a lo lejos por la ventana besando a Hao y su estomago crujió, los celos lo invadían ya que el nunca pudo tener ese contacto tan sencillo con la Itako y llega su hermano logrando en días lo que él no pudo en años_..."Como lo logra?, si fuera yo seguro que ya estaría Al otro lado del mundo"_ Pero no iba a permitir que lograba llevarse a su Annita tan fácil _"Los interrumpiré debo hacer que ambos se alejen" _

-A COMEEEEEERR!- Grito por la ventana lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se enterara todo el país, por fin una buena idea surgió de esa mente tan despreocupada.

Logro ver como ella retomo su compostura y comenzó a caminar, su hermano simplemente se desvaneció entre las llamas

En la sala de la pensión:

-Oye Len y tu que piensas de todo esto?- le habla Horo

-Sobre que?- dice tranquilamente volteando a mirarlo

(Ambos estaban sentados en la mesa uno al lado del otro esperando que Ryu sirviera la comida)

-COMO QUE QUÉ? Lo de Yoh, Anna y Hao- furioso

-Ah, es algo en lo que no debemos meternos...Yoh sabrá como manejar la situación...-por lo bajo- o eso espero...

Horo Iba a responder algo pero fueron interrumpidos por Ryu que entraba a la sala con la comida en una bandeja y cantando.

Todos se sentaron a comer excepto Hao que tomo su plato y comió en el tejado sabiendo que en la mesa no seria bienvenido por los "amiguitos" de su hermano, Anna comía pensativa sin levantar la vista de su plato ya que noto que "alguien" la vio besando a Hao cuando leyó sus pensamientos y por vergüenza no se atrevía a decir palabra.

Yoh por otra parte estaba molesto pero no con su Annita sino mas bien con la situación en la que se encontraba ya que el nunca había sido el seductor de la familia y Hao tenia la ventaja.

**Flashback**

**Empezó a alejarse de Hao muy molesta por no poder evitar ese beso, claro que ese era el plan (seguirle en juego a Hao para que no sospeche mientras que ella hacia tiempo para luego escoger a Yoh) entonces escucho el pensamiento de el castaño corto y no puedo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza pero claro después de todo esto lo hacia por él.**

**Len y Horo...**

**-Hoto pareces un animal ¿¡podrías al menos comer decentemente?-Decía ofendido por la falta de modales del Usui**

**-A quien le dices animal chinito? Ven aquí que te voy a enseñar!- se levanto haciendo señas estilo boxeo**

**-Así? Pues eso lo veremos- y empezaron a pelearse rodando por el piso y entre el polvo se lograba ver una que otra patada o puñetazo**

**Pilika los veía y se llevaba la mano a la frete en señal de frustración, Tamao trataba inútilmente de separarlos mientras que Jun se reía al verlos**

**-Nunca cambiaran. Espero que Anna no se moleste y nos saque a patadas-la miro**

**La sacerdotisa entro al cuarto y miro como los comensales discutían unos con otros, ya no debería sorprenderse ya que los conocía hace mucho y esos tontos amigos de Yoh jamás cambiarían así que solo hico un largo suspiro y se sentó para comer**

**Todos quedaron atónitos ante la reacción de Anna ya que esperaban que ella les gritara, los mirara con odio o hasta lo golpeara pero no, simplemente suspiro y se sentó sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada**

**Fin del flashback**

La cena continuo con un aire tenso, nadie entendía la que le estaba sucediendo a la itako pero una cosa era segura No era nada bueno.  
Ella es extremadamente temperamental y es de las personas que debes temerle enojada o no pero lo peor era si no reaccionaba ya que eso solo significaba una cosa: problemas

Luego de la cena se retiro hasta el jardín, se sentó en su tan preciado árbol y comenzó a meditar.

-Porque estas meditando?- desde una rama la contemplaba era extraño su comportamiento

"_Será porque la bese?"_ el shaman no podía evitar pensarlo

-Tengo un extraño presentimiento-la miro mas detenidamente, no esperaba una respuesta realmente creía que evadiría la pregunta o simplemente lo mandarria a volar

"Esto debe ser grave, que rayos le esta pasando"

-Aun sigo sin entender porque estas meditando-necesitaba una respuesta

-Espero y me preparo- ok si antes creía estar medianamente cerca de lo que ella pensaba ahora estaba mas lejos que nunca- Como toda buena esposa, así me han educado... ahora déjame que me molestas y desde ya debes saber que no olvido promesas-

"A que se refiere con eso?"

**Flashback**

**Yoh se encontraba en el suelo muerto, Anna sostenía su cabeza sobre su falda mientras que sus ojos estaban ocultos tras mechones rubios que le caían en la cara  
**

**-Jamas te lo perdonare...me oíste? JAMAS TE LO PRERDONARE!- le grito con toda la furia que su corazón guardaba al shaman del fuego que había asesinado a su prometido.**

**Fin del Flashback**

"_Ah ya lo recuerdo y veo que ella aun me guarda rencor por ello"_

La rubia de ojos azabaches levanto bruscamente y miro a la nada

-Muéstrate- hablo Anna

-Bien echo niña te has percatado de mi presencia aunque intente ocultarla, veo que Kino-sama no se ha equivocado en ti- la voz provenía de los arbustos que lentamente se iban corriendo dejando ver a la persona quien hablaba

-Godba- hablo Hao saltando del árbol colocándose al lado de la sacerdotisa de forma protectora

Los demás invitados en la pensión escucharon las voces y se dirigieron corriendo hacia el jardín donde se quedaron sin habla al contemplar la escena

-Bien veo que me recuerdan –hizo una pausa- el torneo comenzara en 3 meses pero a falta de participantes los apaches hemos tenido que buscar nuevos participantes para reanudarlo- la miro- tu sensei me ha mandado a buscarte y te dejo un recado "No te contengas Anna"

Los jóvenes la miraban con ojos como platos sin saber como reaccionar

-sensei...- susurro la rubia

-Las reglas han cambiado un poco ya que en estas instancias del torneo debemos se mas exigentes, tendrás 5 minutos para arrebatarle este oráculo virtual a mis espíritus acompañantes y así podré medir tu furyoku, de no hacerlo o lograrlo una ves que el tiempo se agote no podrás ingresar-

Que hago? Era una pregunta que rondaba su cabeza pero que no lograba contestar, debía ingresar al torneo?¿Ese era su deber? Si su sensei así lo dijo ella no podría oponerse

-Bien –si su sensei así lo había dicho así ella lo haría- comencemos

Un gran puma apareció tras Godba y ataco a Anna pero no logro tocarla ya que esta utilizo la nulificacion de furyoku haciendo un escudo invisible con el que impacto el puma arrojándolo hacia atrás

-El es Miko uno de mis espíritus es un puma milenario-

Aprovechando la distracción de la anciana ataco con sus shimigamis Zenki y Kouki que la mujer esquivo con mucha dificultad

-Tienes 4 minutos- dijo haciendo enfurecer a la itako

De las sombras apareció una especie de animal con cuerpo humano y cabeza de halcón, de su cuello colgaba un oráculo virtual rojo.

"Hago la nueva técnica que me enseño Kino-san? Pero aun no la domino ni tampoco la he probado nunca ... bueno confiare en su criterio"

Anna comenzó a orar en posición de meditación con sus manos haciendo diferentes formas, su rosario de las 1080 se elevo rodeando a los espíritus de Godba. La sacerdotisa empezó a rezar más alto casi gritando y sus manos cambiaban frenéticamente de posiciones emanando una energía espiritual impresionante mientras que su aura se tornaba violasea ... Entonces abrió los ojos y sus pupilas se habían tornado violetas los miro y las cuentas del rosario se juntaron impidiendo cualquier movimiento mandado por su ama hasta que la energía los domino haciéndolos desvanecer mientras ella avanzaba lentamente y levantaba el oráculo del suelo.

La anciana salió del transe y aunque su rostro no demostraba sentimiento alguno, su asombro podía notarse

-Bien echo niña en 3 minutos lo has logrado impresionante ahora déjame ver tu nivel de furyoku- hizo una pausa y miro su oráculo- bienvenida al torneo de shamanes Anna Kyoyama, tu furyoku es de 608.000 y dado que para ingresar un equipo debe tener como mínimo 120.000 puedes elegir a dos concursantes mas para que ingresen en tu equipo así me ahorrare bastante trabajo- miro a todos los espectadores boquiabiertos y a Anna sin expresión alguna -Vendré luego para saber a quienes has elegido, adiós y que los grandes espíritus te acompañen-desapareció

El silencio duro varios segundos en los cuales ni Hao ni tampoco Yoh y sus amigos articularon palabra claramente sorprendidos por lo que acababa de ocurrir pero claro ellos estaban acostumbrados a los cambios que daba la vida y mas específicamente como cambiaba la vida de los gemelos Asakura y su entorno.

Yoh la miro, estaba más pálida de lo habitual y seguía con su mirada perdida en el oráculo rojo que ahora era suyo pero no se movía. Poco a poco su aura se torno normal pero ella no mostraba reacción _"Que fue todo esto?"_

"Yo... yo...yo..entre al torneo de shamanes?"

Hao escucho ese pensamiento algo muy extraño ya que este no podía leer lo que pasaba en la cabeza de la joven sacerdotisa

Anna por fin se movió y camino lentamente hacia los ventanales para ir al comedor, a pocos pasos de llegar su mente se descontrolo atrayendo todos los pensamientos y emociones de los ahí presentes sin que pudiera evitarlo soltó un quejido y sus piernas tambalearon haciendo que caiga de rodillas.

"_Desde cuando reina del hielo tiene tanto furyoku?"_

"_Doña Anna es impresionante"_

"_Que estará sucediendo Annita?"_

"_Así que Anna banana entrara en el torneo de shamanes pue_´_"_

"_La señorita Anna es muy fuerte ojala yo lo fuerte también u.u"_

"_Anna ha demostrado mucho poder, ahora si quiero vencerla en el torneo debo volverme mas fuerte"_

Yoh reacciono al verla en ese estado y la recostó en el piso tratando de calmarla pero sin resultado, ella empezaba a sudar y se revolcaba de un lado al otro.

Su hermano mayor dio un salto y se coloco de rodillas en el otro costado sosteniendo la cabeza de Anna que no dejaba de moverse

-Bésala- le hablo con voz ronca

-Eh?¿-

-Que la beses así ella dejara de pensar en lo que lo rodea y se tranquilizara- tratando de contener la furia mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza

-Pero...pero-

-Maldición Yoh Bésala! Ella ha usado una técnica nueva aparentemente por eso esta débil y dejo entrar los pensamientos de los demás lo cual como podrás ver la esta afectando-con ironía en su voz- vamos Yoh me encantaría ser yo el que probara nuevamente sus labios pero en este momento me detesta-un aire melancólico lo envolvió

El menor de los Asakura se agacho hasta poder sentir la respiración de la que fue su prometida y muy despacio inclino más su rostro para luego posar sus labios sobre los de ella disfrutando el contacto de los delicados labios de Anna tocando los suyos en un momento que pareció eterno.

Lentamente ella se calmo y suspiro tranquila ahora dormía placidamente.

Hao la cargo hasta su habitación y la deposito suavemente en el futon luego bajo al comedor donde todos se hallaban sentados en absoluto silencio, tomo una silla y se coloco junto a su hermano .Esta seria una larga noche...

* * *

Quiero agradecer a mis lectores y especialmente a los que me alegran el dia con sus reviews

Alebredi:  
Que bueno que te encante la historia estoy actualizando seguido asi que espero no llenarte la casilla del mail con mis actulizaciones jeje

Mary Swift  
No sabes que lo mucho que me alientan tus comentarios ya que algunos no apoyan mi manera de realatar, pero bueno muchas gracias y espero que te guste este cap

anneyk  
A mi tambien me gusta tu fic y estoy esperando que lo actualices, lo de la pelea de los Asakura era una de las primeras ideas que tube para el fic pero me costo mucho darle rumbo para que quedara bien asi que paciencia que ya le vas a encontrar la vuelta

Si esa parte es muy graciosa trate de hacerlo lo mas parecido a lo que diria Anna y bueno Yoh es muy tierno


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: Secretos ocultos

-Hao sabes que ocurrió aquí?- le hablo Yoh con un todo preocupado

-No lo se pero puedo asegurarte que la abuela ya lo sabia y por eso la estaba entrenando tan duro- su mente andaba a mil por hora recordando y analizando cada acción de los últimos tiempos para encontrar una explicación.

-Ustedes sabían que Anna tenia un furyoku de 608.000?- hablo Len con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados como analizando la situación

-No. Siempre pensé que era fuerte pero nunca medí cuan grande era su poder –hablo el mayor de los Asakura

-Pero si ella es mas fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros, porque te mandaron a detener a Hao a ti Yoh?-Horo-Horo no pudo evitar dejar salir esa pregunta

-Supongo que por ser la otra mitad de él ese asunto era mi problema y no de ella- nunca había pensado en eso

-Saben a quien elegirá como acompañantes –Hablo Jun que hasta ahora se mantenía en silencio

-No creo que ella tampoco lo sepa- su hermano fue quien contesto

-Doña Anna es asombrosa!-caída estilo anime de todos los presentes

-QUE ACASO ES LO UNICO QUE SABES DECIR?- hablo Len

- lo siento U.U-dijo Ryu apenado

-Creo que se están olvidando de algo importante- la voz en el fondo de Pilita hizo notar su presencia

-De que hablas hermana?- Horo la miro confundido

-Anna va a ser su contrincante!

Se torno un silencio incomodo, ante la afirmación de Pilika los ojos de todos (exceptuando a Hao) se destiñeron volviéndose sus pupilas blancas.  
Finalmente Hao rompió el silencio

-Cada vez me sorprende más no dudo que ella será la más indicada para ser mi mujer- esto ultimo lo digo mirando a su hermano picaramente-

-Cállate Hao y deja de pensar en Anna de esa forma- los celos eran casi incontrolables

-Porque solo me ves a mi como amenaza?, es que acaso no notas que tus "amiguitos" la ven de la misma forma que yo- miro a Len

Len se paro y amenazo a Hao con su lanza a lo que el otro también se levanto y lo miro fijo esperando el solo movimiento para atacar

-Callate! Eso no es algo que te incumba maldito- El chino no podía contener su furia

La mano de Yoh detuvo a su hermano dejando a todos muy sorprendidos

-Veo que quieres saber hermanito, pues bien te dire-ya sentado continuaba mirando a Len

-Te gustaría saber que de tus amigos casi todos ven a Anna como una mujer impresionante y te envidian por tenerla como prometida, por ejemplo Horo…

-Desgraciado no te atrevas!-grito Horo

-Basta! DEJENLO HABLAR-grito Yoh dejando a todos completamente impactados sin decir palabra

-Bien sigo, Horo gusta de Anna y aunque se empeña en ocultarlo su mente puajj realmente necesita una novia-hace un gesto de asco y continua- Len ese chinito engreído te envidia de sobre manera y no solo porque le has ganado en todo sino también porque tienes o mejor dicho TENIAS una prometida hermosa, inteligente y con carácter, este idiota esta enamorado de MI Anna-la mirada de Hao se vuelve furiosa llena de celos- acércatele y te cremare vivo moradito-de la palma de su mano se forma una llama-oh veo que te has dado por vencido por eso estas con Jeanne jajaja que diminuto eres….

-Ella no es tuya Hao y no hables de Anna como si fuera un objeto- hablo Len (N /A pensaron que era Yoh pero NO)

-Lo que días ahora sigo, Ryu admira profundamente Anna y fue el primero en mirarla. Liserg es caballero hasta en su mente ,que aburrido, y opina que es muy hermosa, Chocolove te cree afortunado, y entre las mujeres…. Pilika la admira, y la pequeña Tamao quisiera ser como ella la envidia por…

-Joven Hao por favor- lo miro suplicante

-Bien no lo diré, ahora hermanito que sabes la verdad que opinas? Sigues pensando que yo soy tu única amenaza? Sabes que tiene ellos en común además de Anna? Que todos piensan que no la mereces -

Un silencio tenso la habitación donde todos estaban tan avergonzados con su amigo que no levantaban la mirada.

Len a fuerza de los codasos de Horo se animo a hablar

-Yoh nunca quisimos traicionarte pero… alguna vez pensaste en lo afortunado que eres de tener una mujer como Anna a tu lado?-Mira a su amigo

-Ustedes no entienden, Anna es una persona fría que no te demuestra su cariño-su cabello le tapaba los ojos

-No Yoh eres tu el que no la entiende, alguna vez te pusiste en su lugar? Sus padres la abandonaron de muy pequeña llamándola demonio dejándola desamparada a su suerte por el maldito don que poseía el mismo que tiene el bastardo de tu hermano. La única que cuido de ella fue tu abuela que no aceptaba debilidades y la crió para ser la más poderosa de las sacerdotisas itako para lograr ser tu esposa, con la responsabilidad de ser quien deje descendencia a la poderosa familia Asakura, también teniendo que entrenarte para que lograras ser el shaman king aun contra tu voluntad.- tantas cosas tenia para decir pero trata de ser lo mas sutil posible para no herirlo

-Ustedes no saben lo que es que tu familia te imponga como debes ser, la vida que debes vivir…- Yoh quiso continuar pero lo interrumpieron

-Mira Yoh a Len le impusieron que debía ser el gran heredero de la dinastía Tao, además si te pones a pensar a los padres de Liserg y Choco los asesinaron, Ryu no los tiene, mi padre no me apoya y mi madre ….. Sabes lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera dado por tener una familia que nos apoyara como lo hizo la tuya? Que velara por nuestro futuro, que nos escogieran una esposa como…A..anna- hablo con una seriedad pocas veces vista en Horo

Yoh mantuvo silencio meditando una a una las palabras de sus amigos que tanto tiempo se le mantuvieron ocultas.

-Lo lamentamo´ pue´ pero no mereces a la Anna banana-poco a poco se fueron retirando dejando solos a los hermanos Asakura

-Hao tu que piensas?- su frente estaba sobre la mesa abatido por tanta información de golpe

-Hermanito que quieres que te diga estos idiotas tienen algo de razón pero no te preocupes, como era tu frase emm… todo saldrá bien?, en fin debo irme, Adiós-desapareció

Genial en el momento que mas necesitaba a su hermano el se va dejándolo deprimido en medio de la sala, lo peor de todo es que el comenzó a hablar del tema contando secretos que tal vez no quería enterarse.  
Que hacer ahora, luego de tantas cosas…será cierto que no merecía a su Annita? Que hoy veía tan lejana que pareciera que estaba mucho mas cerca de su hermano que de el.

Y de quien es la culpa si nadie quiso que esto pasara de esta forma, su vida hacia 1 mes atrás su vida era relativamente normal, con Annita en la pensión todo era tan tranquilo…

La noche paso Yoh logro conciliar el sueño a altas horas de la madrugada, mientras que los demás no durmieron mucho mejor ya que horas antes convulsionaron la casa diciéndose cosas que a veces es mejor no saber…

A la mañana siguiente todos bajaron a desayunar,

La sacerdotisa fue la ultima en bajar, cuando todos ya estaban sentados esperando a Tamao. Sintió el ambiente tenso pero realmente no quería enterarse de algo para luego arrepentirse ya que como dice el dicho _"La curiosidad mato al gato_"penso.

Ni siquiera intento leerles la mente solo le limito a desayunar en silencio

-Buenos Días Anna- dijeron al unísono al verla sentarse

-Buenos días- con esa sequedad que tanto la caracterizaba

Ya habiendo terminado de desayunar se levanto y les dirigió la mirada a las mujeres de la casa

-Tamao, Jun, y Pilika vengan conmigo tengo que hablar con ustedes en mi habitación- Sin mas comenzó a subir a su alcoba seguida por las demás

Ryu comenzó a sacar la mesa mientras el resto se miraba en silencio como tratando de descifrar lo que pensaban. Finalmente Yoh hablo

-Para que querrá hablar Anna con las chicas?-hablo Horo

-No lo se, tal vez para saber que sucedió anoche…eh pero no debe ser nada importante – hablo Liserg

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Anna…

-Anna para que nos has traído aquí? Hablo Jun mas que impaciente

-Tamao y Jun quiero que estén en mi equipo en el torneo de shamanes, y Pilika quiero que nos ayudes con el vestuario, el nombre y los entrenamientos-suspiro

Las tres chicas quedaron con los ojos como platos y las pupilas desteñidas, será cierto que Anna les pidió que fueran parte de su equipo en shaman fight?

La primera en salir del trance fue Jun que empezó a saltar de alegría

-Sisisisisi! Claro que si Anna- Abrazo con fuera a la sacerdotisa

-Señorita yo también seré parte de su equipo- Hablo por lo bajo la introvertida Tamao

- Nosotras juntas seremos las mejores si!- Hablo Pilika también abalanzándose sobre Anna quien no podía respirar

La itako suspiro luego de ser soltada, estaba satisfecha de saber que sus ami…. Emm que ellas habían aceptado porque sino no sabría que hacer.

Cada una poseía un talento que ayudaría mucho en el combate

Jun tiene la habilidad que curar y revivir a los muertos (Poder que posee exclusivamente a final del manga)

Tamao puede ver la suerte aunque ella también podía no se gastaba en hacerlo

Y Pilika si bien no era shaman tenia una tenacidad y perseverancia mezclada con maldad que eran únicas en ella

-Luego del almuerzo comenzaremos a entrenar-dijo la sacerdotisa a lo que Jun y Tamao miraron con miedo

El teléfono sonó haciendo que todos los habitantes de la pensión salieran sus pensamientos. Yoh que se encontraba mas cerca fue quien atendió

-Alo?-

-Yoh soy la abuela pásame rápido con Anna que debo hablar con ella-

Genial ni su abuela lo trataba bien definitivamente esta no era su semana

-Ahora la llamo- tapo el auricular del teléfono dispuesto a gritar para llamar a la Itako

Cuando esta aparece detrás de el y le quita el aparato

-Hola sensei- hablo seca pero siempre muy respetuosa

-Hola Anna, en tres días iremos de visita y queremos que todo este en orden, que los tontos amigos de mi nieto se comporten-denotaba algo de molestia en su voz al decir la última frase

-Si sensei todo se hará como usted lo diga-Casi con resignación

-Ah y Anna…felicitaciones por entrar al torneo, adiós-corto

Ella suspiro y se dispuso a volver a su cuarto cuando se topo con la mirada expectante de Yoh.

-Annita que quería la abuela?- curioso

-Ellos vendrán a visitarnos así que tenemos que tener todo listo-

"_Para que querrá venir la abuela_?" pensó el castaño

-Y antes de que me preguntes para que vienen desde ya te digo que no me lo dijeron así que ya apártate que no puedo pasar – lo corrió bruscamente

"_La ultima vez que hablamos con ellos fue cuando me hablaron de la vuelta de Hao, _

_espero que no sea una mala noticia de nuevo. Estoy preocupada" _pensaba Anna

Volvió con las chicas a terminar de hablar del torneo

Bueno ya se que en este capitulo puede que me allá zarpado con los halagos hacia anna de los amigos de Yoh pero mi idea demostrarle a este que tiene valorarla mas o sino puede perderla.  
Les comento que este capitulo me costo mucho porque el colegio me tiene sin tiempo mas mi mama embarazada mucho menos! y además no tengo mucha inspiración últimamente pero gracias a sus reviews me puse las pilas y ahora estoy aquí con ustedes jeje

: Siii, de aca en mas no se bien como seguira la historia jaja gracias por tus reviews

Anneyk: Vi que actualizaste y me gusto mucho! Realmente deberías hacerlo mas seguido me gusta mucho tu fic. Gracias por ser una fiel seguidora, mucha inspiración para vos también

Mary Swift: Gracias Gracias Gracias jeje espero que también te guste este capitulo, sos muy buena conmigo la verdad me re subís el animo :D  
Me encanto tu ONE SHOT fue muy dulce ¡!

LoveHao: Wau no creí que me leyeras soy una gran fan tuya, me encantan tus fanfics son lo más!

Ahora si me despido gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y las pido paciencia si tardo un poco en actualizar, Saludos !


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6: Complot de venganza

-Anna volviste! Ven Ven tengo algunas ideas sobre los trajes de combate, Y también hay que hablar sobre los entrenamientos, y sobre donde será el torneo, y abra chicos lindos?¿Quienes son los nuevos participantes?¿Usaras tus poderes nuevos? Y…- Pilika fue callada de golpe por una mirada intimidante de la sacerdotisa

-Pilika por favor me duele la cabeza habla despacio y sobre el torneo solo estoy enterada de lo mismo que tu así que no me preguntas cosas que no se- la chica de ojos azules quedo en shock a ver la paciencia con la que la Itako le respondió, su tono era demasiado dulce para su carácter de reina de las nieves

-Anna mejor descansa pareces estar preocupada, iremos a entrenar luego del almuerzo te dejaremos sola… Ah y recuerda que además de tu equipo también somos tus amigas y puedes contar con nosotras.-mirando a Anna acurrucada en su cama

(Para eso Pilika y Tamao ya habían salido de la habitación dejando a la sacerdotisa y Jun solas en el cuarto)

-Gracias Jun pero estoy bien ahora vete-tratando de volver a su postura fria de siempre

Jun le sonrió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

En el pasillo la demás la esperaban como queriendo una explicación

-Jun viste con la dulzura con lo que me hablo Anna ? Eso no es normal, ella nunca nos habla así

- Pilika alguna vez Anna te ha pegado como lo hace con los chicos?- le hablo Jun muy tranquila

-No- la pequeña Usui no entendía a que quería llegar su amiga

-Te ha castigado?¿Te ha hecho hacer trabajos pesados?¿Te hablo tan fría y cortante como lo hace con los demás?

-No, no y no pero eso que tiene que ver- miro interrogante

-Acaso no te permite que la tutees y la abraces?-suspiro

-Si y?-

-Quiero te des cuenta de que Anna no se comporta igual con nosotras que con los chicos, ella es mucho mas comprensiva contigo de lo que crees, ya que ni su prometido puede abrasarla como lo haces tu, o hablarle a los gritos y no recibir mas castigo que una mirada. Pilika me arriesgare a decir que ella permite se queden con Horo en la pensión por ti, porque en el fondo nos quiere a todas, ya que somos sus únicas amigas y por lo que parece -No la esta pasando muy bien-Jun comenzó a pensar sobre como se comporto Anna luego de atender el teléfono

-Tienes razón, pero aun así esta mas rara de lo normal. Mejor dejémoslo así mañana se le pasara.

Al día siguiente…

Cierta rubia entra sigilosamente al cuarto de un castaño con adicción a las naranjas.  
Este ultimo se encuentra profundamente dormido; la rubia con una sonrisa malévola en rostro.

La rubia cerro la puerta tras de si y con un balde lleno de naranjas se lo aventó de lleno al pobre shaman que trato de cubrirse como pudo

-A…a..ANNA QUE HACES?-aturdido y algo atontado se levanto bruscamente quedando asi de frente con la Itako

-Estamos tarde para las clases, y cuando me fui a Izumo gastaste todo el dinero en tus naranjas y ahora Tamao no tiene lugar en la alacena puesto que ESTAN EN TODOS LADOS!- Anna contenía la risa de ver al shaman lleno de moretones y restos de naranja por todo su cuerpo.

-Y POR ESO ME LAS TIRAS EN LA CARA CUANDO ESTOY DURMIENDO?-Le estaba gritando a Anna y ella no le decía nada

-Son tus naranjas así que tu cuarto es el mejor lugar para ponerlas, además si te tiraba agua tendrías que dormir en otro futon y están todos ocupados

(N/A: Wau si que pensó la manera de despertarlo)

-Ahora cámbiate rápido y ponte algo decente por favor (lo señalo de arriba a bajo mostrando que la yutaka del castaño se encontraba totalmente abierta dejando ver su trabajado cuerpo gracias a los entrenamientos y sus boxers rojos)- se fue sonrojada

Yoh podía compararse con un tomate, se cerro fuertemente la yukata y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha

Ya listo bajo para desayunar y encontrarse con su Annita…

-Que hace Hao con el uniforme de nuestra escuela?- todos se encontraban desayunando en la sala, Hao se encontraba a un lado de Anna con el uniforme puesto susurrándole cosas al oído

-Hola HERMANITO QUE OPORTUNO ERES- alejándose de Anna, realmente su hermano sabia en que momentos aparecer para arruinar el momento

Anna se levanto y miro a los hermanos

-Terminen rápido que si llego tarde por su culpa, me las pagaran!- con un brillo de malicia en los ojos- subió para terminar de arreglar sus cosas- Ah y Hao en la escuela nadie sabe del compromiso ni nada relacionado así que has algo bueno y no digas nada.

-Me ofendes bonita- le dedico una se sus seductoras sonrisas y le guiño el ojo, acto seguido recibió la sandalia de Anna en su cara.

Los dos hermanos prácticamente devoraron todo por miedo a la linda rubia que podía ser sumamente aterradora si se lo proponía.

Ya el la escuela...

Todos los chicos del salón tenían su vista fija en los tres alumnos que entraban a la clase.  
Dos hombres y luego una linda rubia en el medio de estos. Yoh y Anna se fueron a sentar en sus pupitres mientras que Hao debía esperar a que el profesor lo presente

-Alumnos presten atención- hablo el profesor de unos 40 años pelo negro y ojos cafés con grandes ojeras- El es Hao Asakura, el hermano de Yoh, es nuevo en el colegio así que espero que lo traten bien-susurro- _y que no sea como su hermano-  
_

-Hola a todos- con su sonrisa seductora haciendo suspirar al publico femenino a lo que Anna miro con sumo fastidio- Donde me siento?

Las mujeres empezaron a levantar las manos y ofrecer sus pupitres como si su vida dependiera de eso, claro todas excepto la rubia que estaba leyendo su libro de texto.

-Siéntate con Kyoyama ya que el resto de los lugares serán muy conflictivos- se dirigió a el pizarron para comenzar con la clase

La rubia solo miraba con molestia al shaman que tubo el descaro de sentarse junto a ella, pero al ver la mirada de envidia de sus demás compañeras pensó que tal vez no sea tan malo: "_Les pasa por desesperadas"_

-Hola Annita, parece que serás mi compañera de banco- la mira lascivamente  
-Wau lo dedujiste tu solo?-irónica

-Te gusta provocarme no?- le toma el mentón- Sabes que?, me encanta que lo hagas-

-ASAKURA! Esas no son formas de comportarse con su nueva compañera de banco en un salón de clases, la próxima vez que lo vea en _esas_ situaciones hablare con el director – el profesor es muy conservador- Gracias Yoh no dejar pasar ese tipo de conductas en mi aula-

Hao tenia los ojos de fuego, como se atrevía su hermano a contarle al profesor? Definitivamente esto tendría una gran pero gran venganza a lo Hao Asakura

* * *

-Anna me podrías prestar tus apuntes de matemáticas, por favor?- Un chico alto apuesto de unos ojos turquesa y pelo azabache- Si me los pasas te invito el almuerzo, que dices?- le sonrió dulcemente

El se sentaba atrás de la sacerdotisa y el amo del fuego, mientras que Yoh se encontraba en la otra punta del aula durmiendo placidamente.

-Toma aquí tienes- se los paso sin inmutarse de la mirada celosa de Hao

-Gracias, te espero en la hora del receso :D- volvió a sonreírle ahora mas contento mientras volvía a prestar atención a la clase

"_Quien es el Anna? Y porque te habla con tanta familiaridad?"_

"_Sino te conociera diría que el gran Hao Asakura esta celoso"_

"_jaja que graciosita Annita pero solo estaba investigando porque bueno tu sabes debo cuidar a mi futura esposa"_

"_No te creo pero tampoco me interesa, él es Miko un compañero y no tengo por que darte explicaciones"_

"_Como sea, no lo quiero cerca tuyo y si llega a tocarte yo.."_

"_Tu que? Tu Nada Hao no me molestes porque yo se cuidarme sola y además quien dice talvez me divierta"-_Picara

Hao frunció el seño se moría de celos, apretaba los puños intentando contener la rabia y disimular frente a los que ahora serian sus nuevos compañeros.

"_Argg! rubia si no fuera porque me vuelves loco ya habría quemado vivo a ese infeliz que te mira de esa manera …"-_ pensó el castaño de pelo largo

"_Asi que te traigo loco?"-Coqueta_

"Maldita sea Anna no me provoques que no estoy de humor así que despídete de mi cabeza"

Hao bloqueo su mente para evitar intrusiones de la Itako_._

La hora paso y el profesor los dejo haciendo la tarea, Anna se encontraba haciendo un trabajo de historia pero unos ruidos insoportables no la dejaban concentrarse. Y es que ahí en la otra punta del salón se encontraba Yoh roncando tan fuerte que pareciera que toda la clase estaba enterada de lo que el soñaba.

Con toda la paciencia del mundo la rubia se acerco al castaño de auriculares e intento despertarlo tranquilamente, pero el shaman estaba tan sumido en sus sueños que no lograba levantar los parpados mientras que la sacerdotisa comenzaba a desesperarse.

Los perturbadores ronquidos parecian no cesar mientras que la itako perdia la paciencia conforme pasaba el tiempo. Ya cansada avento a Yoh de su pupitre con un grito de

–YOH BAKA DESPIERTATE!-

Con tanta mala suerte que en ese instante entro el profesor con una cara de entierro que pareciera que al mas mínimo roce descargaría toda su furia con primer desafortunado que se le cruzase en esta ocasión desafortunada…

-KYOYAMA FUERA DEL SALON AHORA! Y AGRADEZCA QUE ES SU PRIMERA SANCION SINO ESTARIA EN DIRECCION- le señalo la puerta

Anna se levanto y con la cabeza gacha y sus cabellos tapando sus perlas negras salio del aula.

Hao la vio y sin previo aviso la siguió fuera del aula sin importarle los gritos del profesor ni las miradas confusas de sus compañeros.

-Que haces aquí Hao?- miro interrogante

-Vine a acompañarte –seductor, le sonríe

-Voy a ayudarte- le habla seria

- Eh?-procesando a lo que la rubia quería llegar

-A vengarte de de Yoh, esta me las paga y ya tengo una idea-le susurra al oído a Hao, a lo que en la cara del castaño logra sacar una sonrisa

-Eres mala Anna , me fascinas hermosa-la toma de la cintura

-Al menos yo si se vengarme Hao-se suelta del agarre

-Talvez no sepa vengarme pero si se hacer otra cosa- vuelve a tomarla y la besa

Un beso apasionado, fuerte, desesperante un mar de sensaciones que te dejan con ganas de mas, y quien no si en los brazos adictivos del shaman del fuego la piel parece quemar.

Con un intenso juego de lenguas parecian seducirse mutuamente pero muy a pesar de los ellos estaban en un colegio y no era lugar para hacer ese tipo de espectáculos.

Ya separados y habiendo terminado la hora volvieron a ingresar al aula donde todos los miraban curiosos.

Agradecimientos a todos mis lectores y a sus reviews, perdon por la tardanza prometo actualizar mas seguido es que estan cerrando los trimestres y mi promedio es de 8.50 y no lo queria bajar mucho pero ya estoy libre para poder seguir la historia Gracias a todos!


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7: La venganza

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, y Anna había quedado con Miko para ir con el.

Todos salieron del aula a excepción de los hermanos Asakura.

-Hermanito, quien es Miko?- tomo a Yoh de la muñeca para evitar que saliera del salón

-Es un compañero no hablo mucho con el pero parece un chico amable-

-Y que es de Anna?-

-Se llevan bien hasta se podría decir que son amigos, a Anna le cae bien aunque no lo admita. A veces comen juntos y se pasan la tarea-Hao se golpeo la frente con su mano

"Es que no nota las intenciones de ese tonto?"

-Porque lo preguntas?-

-Es que no viste como la mira?-queriendo golpearlo- No te da celos?-

-Será que al menos el no la besa en medio del pasillo- el aura de Yoh se ensombreció, y el shaman de fuego guardo silencio

-Adiós Hao- salio dejando a su hermano mayor completamente solo

En la terraza del colegio con un sándwich cada uno mirando el brillante sol que estaba en lo alto. Anna y Miko se encontraban en absoluto silencio cada uno de ellos disfrutando del día a su forma, en su mundo pero a la vez juntos cada cual en su burbuja.

-Anna puedo decirte algo?- la miro. Su cabello rubio con el sol brillaban con intensidad, su piel de porcelana resplandecía y contrastaba con sus profundos ojos negros parecía un ser celestial pero con ese carácter Ella es un lobo disfrazado del cordero

-mjmm..?- terminando su almuerzo

-Permíteme decirte que te ves realmente bonita hoy- le toma la mano y la besa

Anna se sonroja y le quita la mano al mismo tiempo que voltea su rostro para que no note el carmin de sus mejillas

-Tu eres mi amiga y me encanta tu forma de ser –toma aire- eres hermosa Anna y me gustaría que seas …- le sujeta la mano en cariñosa

RIIIING RIIIIING

-Anna, anna - entra corriendo Yoh quien los ve tomados de la mano, ellos se sueltan violentamente muy sonrojados

Anna se levanta y empieza a caminar rápidamente

-Que esperan? Apúrense que llegaremos tarde y me las pagaran!- sin mas comenzó a caminar dejando a los jóvenes atrás, Yoh miraba mal a Miku quien solo lo ignoraba

En otro lugar del colegio se encontraban Hao y Manta esperando que llegara el profesor

-Enano, que tenemos luego de esta hora?- tenia su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano derecha, mientras su vista se perdía en la ventana

-No me digas Enano!-susurrando-solo Anna me dice así- suspira- tenemos Educación Física-

-Ahh, y en que clubes están Yoh y Anna?- con un poco de curiosidad

-Yoh esta en atletismo y además es delantero en el equipo de fútbol, Anna es la capitana del equipo de voley y también lo es en el equipo de gimnasia deportiva, ahh y casi me olvido ella también esta en el club de música es la cantante principal y en su tiempo libre colabora con los niños de primero leyéndoles cuentos OPS! creo que hable de mas, Hao te ruego que no le cuentes a Anna lo de los niños ni Yoh lo sabe jure no decírselo a nadie- el pequeño estaba desesperado

"Nunca se me escapa nada como logro Hao que se lo contara, si ella se entera va a matarme!"

-Muy fácil mocoso no necesito que me lo digas de todas formas tengo el reishi y puedo manipular tu mente como me plazca, pero no te preocupes no le diré nada- Manta suspiro

-Gracias Hao, sabes a veces no eres tan odioso- sonriendo

-Una cosa mas enano, sabes porque esta Yoh en fútbol ? a el no le gusta mucho así que no

entiendo porque se inscribió – pensando

-Ahh si jeje eso emm veras es que en ese horario también esta el grupo de Anna de gimnasia artística y bueno los jugadores tienen la mejor vista- muy sonrojado

-jajajajjajajajajaja- riéndose a carcajadas- no pensé que Yoh tuviera esas intenciones, muy bien ya se en que club me meteré- con una mirada picara

Entro el profesor junto con Anna, Yoh y Miku. La clase continuo normal

Ya en educación física Yoh, Manta, Anna y Hao estaban cada uno en sus vestidores preparándose para la clase.

Una ves afuera …

Anna, te ves increíblemente sexy con ese uniforme- le guiña el ojo seductor a lo que ella simplemente de regala una pequeña sonrisa y un fuerte puño que impacta directamente sobre la cara del castaño.

Pero quien pude juzgarlo si realmente ese uniforme le quedaba de maravilla esa calza negra ajustada al cuerpo, tenia una musculosa blanca atada a un costado que dejaba ver su ombligo, sus zapatillas eran negras y tenia unas polainas rojas sobre estas.

Yoh llevaba una sudadera ajustada naranja , una bermuda negra y el pelo atado con una coleta mientras que Hao vestía una sudadera negra con azul y una bermuda roja

Cada uno se retiro hacia sus canchas.

Anna en gimnasia se movía con mucha elasticidad y hacia sus rutinas indicándole a las demás como moverse_"Es tan sensual y esos listones parecen parte de su cuerpo y…"_ una zapatilla choco contra su cara y pudo ver a una muy furiosa Anna que le gritaba a lo lejos

Hao se encontraba entrenando con Yoh en el equipo ambos jugaban muy bien aunque el mayor de los Asakura le ponía mas empeño tratando de impresionar a las compañeras de Anna que no la escuchaban por contemplar al bello shaman.

-Hao deja de fanfarronear que las distraes – Hoy Hao sin duda se había sobrepasado en molestarla

-Hay Annita no te pongas celosa, si sabes que soy todo tuyo- Una venita se asomo por la frente de la rubia quien levantaba su puño de forma amenazante. Sus compañeras se separaron dándole paso hacia el shaman del fuego quien la veía atemorizado

-No hay necesidad de demostrarme tu cariño ahora, puedes hacerlo cuando anochezca- Esto era suficiente, quien era el para decirle esas cosas, para decirle Annita?, como podía provocarla así y dejarla en ridículo frente a las idiotas de sus compañeras, sin duda esto no se quedaría así

-Tienes razón Hao puedo hacerlo mas tarde pero para que esperar-Seductora comenzó a acercarse y le tomo con sus delicadas manos su rostro mientras veía como el iba cerrado los ojos esperando el momento.

Vio su oportunidad y de un certero golpe dejo al pobre shaman sin descendencia.

-Así aprenderás a no decir estupideces- comenzó a alejarse mientras susurraba un débil "Idiota"

Ya en la pensión el timbre suena, Yoh va a abrir mientras que Hao y Anna comparten miradas cómplices.

El Asakura menor corre donde la rubia muy emocionado como un niño con juguete nuevo.

-Annita Annita mira- le extiende un paquete

-Que es eso Yoh?- hace una pequeña sonrisa por la actitud del castaño

-Un colchón infladle, me lo dejaron en la puerta con un nota que decía "para Yoh"-saltando de alegría

-Si estas tan contento porque no lo inflas y lo usas esta noche?-tratando de calmar a el castaño aunque se veía demasiado adorable-

-Sii, es una buena idea gracias Annita- le dio un beso fugas por impulso y salio corriendo hacia su habitación para preparar su colchón

La sacerdotisa toco sus labios sorprendida por la acción de castaño, y sin notarlo esbozando una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Temprano en la mañana dos secuaces con ayuda del espíritu del fuego arrastraron un colchón hasta un lago de muy notoria belleza

-Lo soltamos?-

-Todavía no esta listo-dijo la rubia sacando una pequeña bolsa de su bolsillo-

-Que le falta?-

-Esto- esparció sobre todo el colchón y el cuerpo durmiente de Yoh granos de maíz

-Me encanta tu maldad Annita -la toma de la cintura mientras la acerca peligrosamente

-Que pena que no pueda decir lo mismo, ahora empújalo al agua- se soltó del agarre mientras veía al colchón flota y su acompañante con su rostro sereno. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa pero rápidamente se le paso ya que esta seria su venganza.

-Señor Hao- ambos se dieron vuelta buscando la vos

-Ah, eres tu Opacho. Que necesitas?- se agacho para estar a su altura

-Necesito mostrarle algo- extendiéndole su mano

-Bueno ahí voy- mirando a Anna- Debo irme saluda a Yoh de mi parte-

-Claro como digas- siguió mirando al "Bello durmiente"(n.a jajajajajajaaj xD me tente)

Aproximadamente han pasado unos 10 minutos desde la partida del shaman del fuego y eran las 10 AM. Los pájaros se iban acercando hacia Yoh quien continuaba dormido.

En ese instante apareció un gran pájaro quien intentando comer el maíz que muy gentilmente puso Anna, pincho el colchón haciendo que inevitablemente su portador cayera al agua totalmente aturdido y molesto por la tonta broma que le hicieron ya que se había arruinado su nuevo colchón.

A lo lejos se escuchaban sutiles risas que llamaron instantáneamente la atención del castaño quien miraba a su Annita totalmente tentada, poco a poco fue nadado hacia la orilla y al verla en esas condiciones su enojo se desvaneció y es que quien puede estar enojado cuando ve esa imagen tan adorable.

Cuando se percato de su presencia ya era tarde, el la tenia entre sus brazos sujeta por la cintura, empapado de arriba abajo mirándola con infinita ternura.

Y es que el no pudo evitar besarla, es que era demasiado dulce, y sus labios por Kami eran deliciosos tan delicados y suaves… así estuvieron por un tiempo hasta que el oxigeno los obligo a detenerse y mirarse mutuamente.

-Annita, arruinaste mi colchón nuevo-con un puchero

-Te lo merecías Yoh por lo de ayer- " _Por Kami que Yoh no haga la cara de perrito porque sabe que me puede"_

-No se vale yo no lo hice con intención, ahora tendrás que compensarme-

-Como?-

No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar ya que sus labios estaban presos en la boca del shaman mientras que su lengua batallaba sin descanso, este beso no era inocente como el anterior sin embargo no dejaba de ser mágico.

Bueno perdonen por mi tardanza, no volverá a pasar xD y mas ahora que se acercan las vacas y tendré mas tiempo libre para escribir si jeje. Espero que les haya gustado la venganza que hicieron Hao y Anna no se me ocurrian muchas cosas .  
Quiero agradecer a mis seguidoras , anneyk , Mary Swift ( Espero hacer un fic juntas) , LoveHao (Actualiza pronto ALIENTO DE VIDA por favor!) , Melanie Stryder

Otra cosa xD quiero abrir una encuesta para saber cuales son los momentos que mas les gustan: YohxAnna o HaoxAnna

Nos estamos leyendo. Bye!


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8:El misterio de la luna

-Y..yoh…p..a..ra- finalmente la solto, mirándola dulcemente – tienes que vestirte ya que tus abuelos vendrán hoy y además la casa no esta decente- con esa indirecta el shaman comprendió que tendría que limpiar toda la pensión-

-Pero Annita- con cascaditas en los ojos-

-Basta Yoh ahora apúrate- se voltio dispuesta a irse-

-Espera- tomándola de la muñeca y atrayéndola hacia el- Ya que me Haras limpiar no crees que me merezco una recompensa?- acortando la distancia entre ellos-

-Entonces te la daré luego que termines con los quehaceres – haciendo una media sonrisa

- Quiero un incentivo- no llego a contestarle ya que la tomo de la cintura con mucha delicadeza, y con la mano derecha acariciaba su mejilla al mismo tiempo que le besaba los labios, Hasta que la naturaleza les aconsejo detenerse.

-Vamos Yoh enserio –sonrojada- apúrate!- volvió a su semblante de siempre mientras veía a su ex -prometido correr animado hacia la pensión

* * *

El señor del fuego miraba el horizonte desde la colina en donde se encontraba, con un rostro melancólico recordando el fin del torneo anterior.

-Señor Hao Opacho quiere saber si usted esta bien?- dijo el pequeño

-Si estoy bien no debes preocuparte solo estaba pensando y recordando…-

-Recordaba el torneo y pensaba en la señorita Anna- sonriéndole

-A veces olvido que tú también puedes leer las mentes- le devolvió la sonrisa

-Opacho piensa que ella es muy bonita- sentándose al lado de su amo

-Si lo es, pero esconde algo y me gustaría saber el porque de muchas cosas, como porque no puedo usar el reishi con ella o porque la anciana la hizo entrar en el torneo y cual es ese poder que se empeña en ocultar.-suspiro- Sin duda Anna eres un misterio para mi, y eso te hace sumamente interesante…

* * *

En las afueras de la ciudad se encontraban varios jóvenes shamanes.

-Len estas seguro que no nos necesitaran? Ya sabes con esto del torneo no creo que deba dejar sola a Anna esta rara últimamente y…-

-Ya deja de preocuparte Jun ellos estarán bien, además hoy estarían por llegar los abuelos de Yoh según me contó, así que lo que menos necesitan es al tonto de Hoto-hoto haciendo de las suyas, además solo son unos días estoy seguro que con todos los problemas que Anna esta enfrentando no le viene mal un poco de calma-

-Oye porque me echas toda la culpa a mi , y NO ME LLAMES HOTO-HOTO MI NOMBRE ES HORO!-agarrando al shaman de china de la camisa

- PUES YO TE LLAMO COMO QUIERO!- soltándose

-QUIERES PELEAR EH?-estaban frente a frente mirándose

Horo y Len comenzaron a pelear mientras que Jun, Fausto, Pilika, Tamao y Liserg intentaban separarnos y Chocolove hacia sus típicos chistes

* * *

Ya cambiado Yoh se encontraba terminando sus quehaceres mientras esperaba que bajara Anna .

La sacerdotisa se dispuso a bajar ya bien arreglada con su típico vestido negro y su pañoleta roja atada al cuello.

El timbre sonó sacando a ambos de sus pensamientos.

-Yoh ve a atender!- grito desde las escaleras

Al abrir la puerta el shaman se encontró con sus abuelos mirandolo mientras el se fijaba en el delantal que portaba por estar limpiando y se ruborizo al instante.

-Nos vas a dejan entrar si o no? –Hablo Kino- Y que son esas ropas ve a cambiarte- empezó a caminar dejando a un costado al avergonzado shaman

-Hola Yoh- esta vez era Yohmei quien hablo

-Hola abuelo jijiji, voy a cambiarme

Los dejo sentados en la sala en lo que veía a Anna acercarse

-Hola sensei Kino-san - haciendo una reverencia

-Hola Anna, como has estado?- sentándose enfrente de su alumna en la sala y al lado de su marido

-Bien sensei, quisiera un poco de té?- la anciana asintió y Anna de retiro hacia la cocina para prepáralo

-Kino estas segura de darle ese poder a Anna, no creo que este lista para soportarlo- Yohmei fue callado por un fuerte bastonazo de su esposa

-No cuestiones mis decisiones, además Anna es mi mejor discípula y nació con este poder es solo que tuve que guardarlo por un tiempo hasta que estuviera preparada- se acomoda los lentes

Yoh escucho ruido en la cocina y fue a ayudar a la rubia.

-Necesitas ayuda Annita.? -Se asomo por el umbral de la puerta

-No, pero ve con tus abuelos que es descortés dejarlos solos-

-Esta bien pero antes dame la recompensa

-Eh?-

"_Quiero que Annita me recompense por mi trabajo de limpiar la casa jijiji"_

-Ah Yoh sobre eso, debes saber que no se puede ahora, tus abuelos nos están esperando y no es apropiado-el castaño comienza a hacer un puchero

"_ARGG! Maldita sea Yoh porque no puedo decirte que no?"_

-Esta bien, pero solo uno- y no necesitaba escuchar mas ya que el joven shaman juntos sus labios con los de rubia.

"_Yoh es muy dulce y cuando me besa es tan delicado como si yo fuera de cristal en cambio Hao es apasionado, poderoso el sabe que hacer y como hacerlo. Son tan distinto y tan iguales…"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su sensei

-Ya pueden soltarse los dos!- los jóvenes al escuchar la voz de Kino se separaron violentamente- Anna yo no te he criado de esa forma y que es eso de dejarnos esperando-

Yoh frunció el ceño porque tenían que retar a su prometida como si ella tuviera toda la culpa, además no estaban haciendo nada malo si después de todos ellos estaban comprometidos desde pequeños.

-Ya vengan los dos que debo que hablar con Anna y es necesario que tu Yoh también estés presente- se retiraron los hacia la sala mientras la rubia traía el té

Ya estando todos sentados y bebiendo la infusión Kino se dispone a hablar

-Esperaba que Hao también estuviera ya que al ser ambos tus prometidos supongo que les concierne- tomando un sorbo de su taza- Bien empezare, dime Anna que recuerdas de tu niñez?, mas exactamente cuando te abandonaron en Osore- Yoh miraba mal a su abuela por el poco tacto al hacer una pregunta tan delicada

- Es extraño sensei pero casi no lo recuerdo, las imágenes son borrosas y muy confusas, solo recuerdo que hacia mucho frío y que alguien me cuidaba – suspiro- asumo que debió ser algún espíritu de allí y lo demás es ya estando en la mansión Asakura.

-No lo recuerdas porque perdiste la memoria, eras muy pequeña cuando te halle perdida en el monte pero no estabas sola…

**FlashBack**

**Kino se encontraba caminando meditando cuando sintió una fuerte presencia proveniente del bosque y se dispuso a averiar de quien era tal poder.  
Camino hasta lo más profundo del Monte, hacia mucho frío y nevaba con fuerza. A lo lejos distinguió la presencia y fue acercándose hasta una niña que se encontraba inconsciente, junto a ella una mujer alta de unos 20 años, su cuerpo era esbelto y blanco como la luna, tenia el pelo negro azabache lacio hasta la cintura donde caía en ondas, sus ojos eran oscuros tan profundos como la noche . Vestía una toga color hueso hasta las rodillas que dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubierto, en la cintura tenia un fino cordón dorado que estaba atado con un pequeño moño que caia y poseía un collar de plata con un dije que era una roca violeta transparente.**

**-Quien eres?- hablo Kino**

**-Soy Selene, diosa de la noche- hablo muy calmada y serena- Ella es Anna, sus padres la han abandonado por sus poderes y yo tengo la misión de protegerle- miraba a la niña con ternura**

**-Y por que me llamaste con tu presencia?-**

**-Anna se encuentra enferma y aun no controla sus poderes por lo que se encuentra muy débil y no puede manejar mi esencia- agachándose hasta donde yacía la niña inconsciente y acariciándole los cabellos **

**-Pretendes que la entrene como itako?- se acomoda los lentes**

**-Asi es Kino-Sama, usted ha sido elegida para cuidar de ella tanto como yo-**

**-Veo potencial en esta niña, así que aceptare tenerla de discípula, sin embargo ella no puede soportar tu poder así que deberé sellarte hasta que este lista-**

**-Lo se, dejo en sus manos a Annie, Adiós Kino Asakura- desapareció dejando su collar en la nieve**

**Fin del Flashback**

-Luego de eso perdiste la memoria- seguía tomando su té

-A..annita?- la vio, parecía estar el shock excepto por sus puños que estaban cerrados arrugando su falda

La sacerdotisa comenzó a recordar todo de golpe, como si estuvieran contando una parte de su vida que creía en el olvido, las imágenes no paraban de llegar como una película, sus padres, el abandono, los insultos, el sufrimiento, las voces, _Selene…_

Anna aun se encontraba en shock, las imágenes no paraban de llegar y el dolor de cabeza parecía crecer conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Con sus manos sostuvo su frente de manera desesperada, Yoh al verla solo pudo abrazarla completamente impotente ante el mal que ahora estaba sufriendo la rubia.

Entonces su sensei hablo.

-Anna, ponte esto- le dio el collar de Selene- Ella lo tomo y con ayuda de Yoh se lo puso, al instante su mente se silencio y el dolor desapareció.

-Concéntrate Anna- la rubia lo tomo el collar y este comenzó a brillar, de el se asomo la imagen de la diosa que miraba a la sacerdotisa con mucha ternura

-Hola Annie, me recuerdas?- ella se encontraba parada mientras miraba a la rubia.

La sacerdotisa solo negó con la cabeza

_-_Me llamo Selene y soy la diosa griega de la noche, soy tu cuidadora-suspirando- Bien entonces comenzare contándote_ como _fui elegida para cuidarte- Todos prestaron atención a la historia- Los grandes espíritus les otorgan a los niños con poderes especiales un espíritu o dios con la misma cantidad de poder para que los protejan y ayuden a guiarlo por el buen camino..-

-Poder especial?-Yoh interrumpió a Selene

-Si, pues veras, el reishi no es un poder muy común, digamos que 1 de cada 1.000.000 de personas nacen con ese poder y de los cuales mas de la mitad no logran manejarlo y se vuelven locos o su personalidad cambia radicalmente-

-Como Hao- esta vez fue Anna quien hablo

-Asi es, mi hermano Helios dios del sol, fue elegido para cuidar de el mas cuando sucumbió ante los malos pensamientos y comenzó a asesinar, Los grandes espíritus le sacaron toda protección incluyendo a mi hermano- Su voz se torno melancólica- Te contare que sucedió Luego de que desaparecí de tu vida por un tiempo- hizo una pausa- El entrenamiento de Itako requería una actitud fría ya que no se debe demostrar las emociones para así poder controlar mejor a los espíritus, entonces decidí llevarme conmigo tu parte mas emocional y ahora que he vuelto poco a poco te devolveré todo tus poderes, es por ello que últimamente se sentías algo extraña, pero luego te acostumbraras-

-Yoh ya puedes retirarte- hablo Kino

-Pero abuela…-con cascaditas en los ojos

-No lo repetiré otra vez- lo amenaza con su bastón, Yoh entiende el mensaje y sube las escaleras desganado.

-Annie, necesito contarte algo delicado, es sobre tus padres-los ojos de la diosa reflejaban preocupación

-No quiero saber de ellos- Fue cortante se podía sentir el rencor en su mirada

-Lo se pero luego de esto entenderás mejor, Tu padre era un cristiano devoto que vio tus poderes como un acto pagano hecho por el diablo y tu madre una mujer sumisa, muy en contra de los deseos de tu padre te dejo en el Monte Ozore, luego de eso cayo en una profunda depresión que termino en su muerte, tu padre se volvió monje en una pequeña capilla sin amargo uno de sus seguidores descubrió su pasado, tu abandono y la muerte de tu madre y se lo contó a todo el pueblo que indignados por tan atroces actos incendiaron la capilla con el dentro- hubo un silencio profundo hasta que Anna no aguanto mas y comenzó a llorar

Selene se sentó a su lado y la abrazo en un gesto maternal atrayéndola hacia si, consolándola en silencio.

Duraron así varios minutos hasta que Kino hablo.

-Es mejor que vayas a descansar Anna, mañana será un día largo-

La rubia se levanto, hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Hao, ya sal de ahí, se que escuchaste todo- el señor del fuego se mostró dejando ver su cínica sonrisa

-Bien hecho Selene, quien diría que _Annita- _haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra- tendría esos poderes- acercadose mas a la diosa

-No quiero que te aproveches de la confusión que tiene ahora ya que esta mas sensible- su rostro era firme ya no había rastros de la amabilidad antes vista-

-Me siento ofendido de que al poco tiempo de conocernos en persona ya tengas tan mal concepto de mi, pero no te preocupes no le Hare nada…. _Que ella no quiera-_Selene frunció el seño

- De todas formas necesito algo de ti-

-Lo que pidas hermosa- este comentario no fue del agrado de la reina de la noche

-Debes enseñarle a Anna a controlar el reishi, pero no de la forma que lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora- recordando la escena del beso

-Esta bien, pero para que quieres que domine el reishi?-

-Digamos que necesita aprender lo básico para que luego yo pueda mostrarle todo su potencial-

* * *

**N/A:** Se que me tarde esta ves pero prometo compensarlo, este capitulo me costo mucho y aun no estoy muy conforme asi que espero que me tengan contemplacion.  
En el capitulo anterior solo tuve un comentario y es de mi tan querida seguidora **Mary Swift A**, y eso me desmotivo un poco, les agradecería mucho que me dejen un review porque enserio es importante y me da ganas de seguir escribiendo.  
Bueno un saludos a los que lean la historia y a los que no, los quiere .

**_Love Anna _**


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9:Entrenamientos

Era un hermoso día en la pensión EN, como todos los días todos los habitantes de la casa se encontraban desayunando (ya habían vuelto todos los amigos de Yoh y también se encontraban sus abuelos).  
-Anna, no me pedirás que valla a entrenar?- pregunto Yoh extrañado ya que la rubia no lo había despertado ni lo obligo a hacer su rutina diaria de ejercicios

-Ah, si. Haz lo que quieras- dicho esto continuo comiendo dejando a los presentes atónitos ante la rara reacción de la sacerdotisa

Luego de unos minutos Hao apareció en el umbral de la ventana observando a los comensales.

- Annie debes ir a entrenar con Hao- entro la diosa de la luna, la joven solo asintió levemente y se dispuso a salir. Una ves desaparecidos Anna y Hao, todos miraban a Yoh como exigiendo una explicación sobre la actitud de la itako y la intromisión de Selene.

-Que esta pasando Yoh? Quien es ella y que le sucede a la bruja- ante esto Selene frunció el seño-

-jijiji-rascándose el cabello

-Yoh, mejor cuéntales lo sucedido anoche, claro que no es necesario que les cuentes detalles, yo iré a ver a Annie- dicho esto la diosa desapareció

* * *

En un manantial a las afueras de la ciudad se encontraban individuos bastante particulares

-Anna concentra tu furyoku haciendo con el un campo de fuerza-hablo el shaman de fuego mientras observaba a la itako

-Para que me ayudara esto con el reishi?- visiblemente molesta ya que no comprendía de que le servirían esos entupidos entrenamientos

-Es fácil, cuando tu mente se encuentra desordenada y tus ideas están confusas es cualquiera puede leerte la mente como en este momento, pero si logras concentrarte pronto lograras ordenar tus pensamientos, de lo contrario no podrás evitar atraer las malas emociones de los humanos- Anna mantenía su concentración haciendo un campo traslucido que la cubriera

-Bien según Selene estarás confundida hasta adaptarte a tus nuevas emociones así que pondré a prueba lo que has logrado hasta ahora- dicho esto coloco una gran piedra sobre el campo de fuerza creado por la sacerdotisa- Si pierdes la línea esta piedra caerá sobre tu cabeza, asi que no importa lo que yo haga deberás mantener tu control entendido?-

El sr del fuego comenzó a enviarle pensamientos a anna con el fin de acabar con su resistencia pero con una mueca de dolor ella pudo soportarlo, el castaño sonrío por lo bajo no esperaba menos de ella. Luego le transmitió emociones fuertes y en su mayoría negativas pero con mas dificultad la rubia logro sobreponerse. Continuo tratando de meterse en su mente ya que como la itako tenia sus defensas bajas podria indagar en sus recuerdos cuanto el quisiera mas sin embargo volvio a fracasar.

Entonces una idea le vino a la mente, su rostro se ilumino por unos instantes y fue acercándose lentamente hacia ella, traspaso el campo de fuerza ( ya que este solo servia para evitar ataques con over soul o objetos contundentes9 y la beso lentamente tomándola de la cintura, Anna no podía concentrarse o golpearlo ya que si lo hacia el campo de desvanecería y ambos serian aplastados por la roca

_-"Maldito seas Hao!.. aunque me g…"_

De repente se escucho una voz femenina

-Rafaga nocturna!-

Hao al escuchar la voz furiosa de la protectora de Anna rompió el beso y se arrastro unos pasos para atrás sin mucho mas éxito que la roca que se encontraba sobre la rubia le

terminara cayendo en el rostro

-Te dije que no te aprovecharas!-

-Solo estaba poniendo a prueba su concentración- dijo sin inmutarse

-Debo irme, esta anocheciendo pero recuerda lo que te dije- se despidió Selene en un destello plateado

Pasaron unos incómodos minutos en los que el silencio era el soberano hasta que el shaman hablo

- bueno continuemos, ahora vuelve a sentarte en posición de meditación mientras que yo intentare meterme en tu mente trata de evitarlo-(N.A: esto lo saque de Harry Potter cuando Snape le enseña a Harry a evitar que Volvemort entre en su cabeza)

Anna comienza a agarrarse desesperada la cabeza pero Hao no se detiene aunque la sacerdotisa empezaba a emitir quejidos del dolor.

_"Quiero saber mas sobre ti Anna, así que buscare en tu pasado" _

-Basta ! Detente Hao-

-No lo hare, espero mas de ti Anna- volvió a meterse mas profundo en su mente

-Detente Hao! Ya basta!-

"_Por fin podre saber quien eres en realidad anna"_

Cuando iba a saber los más profundos secretos de la joven esta sorprendentemente logro

-Es suficiente!-ambos cayeron de espaldas sumamente agotados

-Lo siento no fue mi intención- (N/A: Anna disculpándose? Jeje los efectos secundarios de la aparición de Selene)

-Esta bien, creo que es todo por hoy- le sonrío y comenzó a caminar-Ven sube- ambos

Subieron al espíritu del fuego

* * *

Ya los esperaban con la cena lista, Yohmei y Kino habían vuelto a Izumo

-Señorita Anna como va su entrenamiento?-pregunto la tímida Tamao al ver el semblante melancólico

-Estoy Bien, y por cierto quiero que sepan Tamao, Pilika y Jun que a partir de mañana entrenaremos por las tardes no podemos perder mas tiempo. Yo entrenare con Hao en las mañanas, en las tardes con ustedes y en la noche con Selene. Por eso no voy a poder encargarme de tu entrenamiento Yoh así que de eso se encargara Tao- se levanta bruscamente-

-Pero Annita…. Te estas exigiendo mucho y el entrenamiento no creo que Len quiera…..-

-Pero nada Yoh, yo se lo que hago y podré de aquel que ose contradecirme escucharon- con un brillo de malicia en los ojos y su puño levantado

Todos en la pensión prefirieron guardar silencio antes que sufrir la temible ira de la itako

Terminada la cena cada quien se fue a su habitación a descansar

* * *

En el cuarto de Anna….

-Es demasiado, no te permitiré que te esfuerces tanto Annie – ambas estaban sentadas en el futon con la mirada perdida en las estrellas que se asomaban por la cortina entre abierta de la ventana

-Estaré bien no debes preocuparte, además tu misma dijiste que necesito entrenamiento aunque aun me siento extraña espero acostumbrarme pronto-

-Si, no creo que tardes mucho más – suspiro- debo irme te espero mañana a las 8 en el lago que descanses mi pequeña Annie-

-Si claro, Adiós Selene- se metió en su futon y callo profundamente dormida

Al día siguiente ..

-Yoh deberas entrenar con Len, Hoto, Ryu y Chocolove. Manta te encargaras de los quehaceres junto con Tamao, Pilika vendre a la tarde para ayudarte con los trajes mientras te lo encargo Jun.-se levanta y se dirije hacia la puerta- Me ire con Hao a entrenar cumplan con lo que les dije o me las pagaran, Entendido?!-desaparece junto con Hazo en el espiritu del fuego

* * *

En el manatial…

-No crees que es demasiado?- ambos se encontraban platicando en la sombra de un arbol, la italo sentada en el césped y el shaman sobre una rama

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia además tampoco creo que te interese- Hao salta de la rama cayendo justo frente a la rubia que lo mira sorprendida durante un par de segundos luego vuelve a poner su temblé sereno y frío

-Todo lo que respecte a ti me importa Anna- le toma el mentón, ella se ruboriza y corre el rostro

-Porque no comenzamos a entrenar, tengo muchas cosas para hacer y _no puedo perder el tiempo contigo_- el shaman ya acostumbrado a esos comentarios agridulces de ella no le dio importancia y comenzó a seguirla

* * *

Como siempre gracias a todos por leer, les traigo este capitulo que se que es corto pero no queria demorarme mas en actualizar.  
Hace poco nacio mi hermanito nuevo jeje y he estado un poco ocupada y con pocas horas de descanzo asi que es probable que me demore aun mas en actualizar pero no voy a dejar el fic igual jeje.  
Como siempre gracias a mis mas fervientes seguidoras Mary Swift A, Hayley Asakura, Anneyk, Melanie Stryder etc.  
No sean timidos y dejen un review cuando pasen.  
Saludos  
Love Anna


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10: Protección maternal

En la tarde la sacerdotisa se encontraba con Pikila y Jun

-Como nos llamaremos?-pregunto Pilika al tiempo que llegaban al centro comercial donde realizarían sus compras

-No lo se, que propones Anna?-Hablo Jun mientras se llevaba su mano al mentón el forma pensativa

En ese instante una ráfaga de viento hizo volar las flores que se encontraban dispersas por el suelo rodeando a las jóvenes que admiraban el espectáculo con una sonrisa

-Que les parece Akina- mientras tomaba una de las pequeñas flores que aun revoloteaban a su alrededor- significa Flor de Primavera- veía como el viento hacia volar alto la flor que segundos atrás estaba sosteniendo

-Que lindo nombre señorita Anna-Tamao y Pilika saltaban de la alegría

-Es un nombre muy bonito Anna- la taoista le sonrío con dulzura

-Ahora solo queda ver cuales serán los colores de los uniformes-hablo emocionada la Usui

-Me gustaria que tuviera negro-Dijo Jun

- A mi rosa-hablo Tamao

- Y a mi rojo-Finalizo Anna

-Podríamos hacer trajes negros con Sakuras en los bordes y detalles en rojo, que les parece?- tratando de unificar ideas

-Buena idea Pili- dijo la aprendiz de sacerdotisa

- Bien empecemos a con las compras- hablo Jun

Ya a la vuelta, Pilika llevaba junto con Tamao las bolsas, Jun las acompañaba y Anna estaba unos pasos mas adelantada que las demás.  
A mitad de camino atraviesan un pasaje de árboles muy hermosos y inconscientemente comienzan a caminar mas lento admirando el paisaje. Un árbol de Sakura llamo la atención de la sacerdotisa que sin pensarlo fue hacia él descubriendo a Seyram y Redseb lastimados e inconscientes junto con el Golem .

-Jun! Ven rápido con Pili y Tamao- tratando de levantar a los chicos

En ese instante dos personajes extraños atacan a los niños, Anna se interpone antes del impacto quedando ligeramente herida de un hombro. Jun, Pilika y Tamao llegan en ese momento parando en seco ante la escena.

-Llévenselos con el Golem- hablo desesperada la itako

-Pero Anna estas herida- dijo la taoista preocupada

-LLEVATELOS!- como alma que lleva el diablo- por favor!-

La china no espero mas tomo a los niños y junto con las demás salieron de alli rezando por que la sacerdotisa supiera lo que hacia.

Los agresores mostraron sus trajes y la sacerdotisa quedo en blanco, esos hombres tenian los mismos trajes de la organización que la perseguía

-GDN-susurro

Sin mas comenzaron a atacar, mientras que Selene apareció bloqueando los ataques.

-Como has sido tan descuidada, mira como esta tu hombro. Espera ya me encargo de estos insectos y luego hablaremos- dijo con dureza – Destello lunar!

Una luz enceguecedora apareció haciendo que Anna tapara sus ojos con su brazo, al volver a ver sus oponentes se encontraban tirados sobre los árboles.

-Ven, no puede ser que te distraigas asi- la ayudo a levantarse- vamos que tenemos que curarte-

Se escucho un ruido y al girar se ve a Hao e Yoh que corren hacia Anna preocupados

-Estos tipos me están hartando- hablo el Sr del fuego

-Annita estas bien?- Yoh acercándose a ver su herida

-Como están Redseb y Seyram?!- el shaman miro con ternura el gesto maternal y algo sobreprotector de su ex-prometida

-Tranquila estan bien, solo están agotados, Tamao se esta encargando de ellos- La rubia suspiro y se dejo llevar por el Asakura menor.

Hao miro la tierna escena con recelo y se fueron.

Al llegar Anna no espero y se lanzo hacia donde se encontraban los niños acompañados por Tamao

-señorita Anna se encuentra bien?-viendo la sangre caer por el hombro de su amiga

-Si es solo un rasguño, luego lo curo. Donde están Redseb y Seyram?- mirando a su alrededor

-Están allí, solo tenían raspones y algunos moretones; Redseb estaba cansado así que se quedo dormido, intente hablar con Seyram pero no habla y se queda quieta mirando hacia la nada- Observo en dirección a la habitación donde se encontraban los niños

-Ire a hablar con ella, no entres y tráeme vendas para mi hombro-

-Seyram soy Anna, voy a pasar- con delicadeza pocas veces vista en ella abrió la puerta

Se acerca hasta la niña que se encontraba mirando por la ventana al horizonte, de la nada se va vuelta y abrasa a la sacerdotisa dejándola completamente sorprendida

-Que te sucede Seyram?- tratando de apartarla para poder verle los ojos que se encontraban cristalinos

-Que..rian …el..Gol..em – hablo con un tono casi inaudible

- Tranquila ya paso, estas lastimada?- la niña le respondió moviendo su cabeza en forma negativa

-Bien entonces deberías descansar al igual que tu hermano, ya están bien están con nosotros- miro a Redseb que estaba durmiendo con la almohada en la cabeza y sus extremidades se encontraban mas en el suelo que sobre la cama, algo que le resulto muy familiar a la rubia

Arropo a la pequeña y al ver que estaba dormida se fue cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente, al salir vio a Tamao trayendo sus vengas y productos para sanarla.

"Tardo mucho, tal vez no entro por mi orden… bien da igual"

-Señorita aquí esta lo que me pidió-tratando de no caerse con la cantidad de cosas que cargaba

-Tengo hambre- dijo firme, eso de estar mucho con Yoh, Selene y Tamao la estaba ablandando pero ella no cambiaria

"_Sino fuera como soy ya habrían destrozado mi casa esa manada de inútiles"_ pensó asomando una media sonrisa

-Ya preparo la cena señorita Anna- con una gota en su cabeza se fue hacia la cocina

En la habitación de la sacerdotisa comenzó a sanar su herida, no era grave pero si era un poco profunda, vio hacia la ventana ya era de noche y recordó que Selene quería hablar con ella. Como por acto de magia la nombrada apareció con un gesto de pocos amigos

-Debes tener mas cuidado, pudo ser mas grave- ayudando a vendarla

-Déjame no es nada, y no me hables así que no tengo 5 años- dijo ofendida

-Mírame Anna, sino quieres que te regañe deja de comportarte como una niña imprudente-

-Lo que sea, como se enteraron Yoh y Hao?-

-Jun les aviso, estaba muy asustada. Siento si tarde en llegar pero no es igual la comunicación entre espíritus y shamanes que entre dioses y sacerdotisas, es que los espíritus son humanos fallecidos entonces la conexión es mas fuerte, en el caso de los dioses estamos mas alejados por lo tanto si la sacerdotisa no sabe utilizar bien la posesión tardo mas en saber si algo te pasa-

-Me estas echando la culpa de que hallas llegado tarde?- con una ceja levantada

-Que te sucede estas mas "sensible" de lo normal –

-No lo se, me duele la cabeza- se toca la frente

-Suspendamos el entrenamiento por hoy es mejor que duermas, pero antes ve a comer y habla con los muchachos-le tendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse

-Ahora voy, espero que sea rápido no tengo paciencia hoy-

- Y es que algún día la tienes?- riendo

-JA que graciosa- salio de la habitación con dirección al comedor

Ya en el comedor todos se encontraban sentados esperando que Tamao sirviera la comida

-Esos niños siempre se están metiendo en problemas, lo bueno es que Redseb podrá darme la revancha en los videojuegos- dijo alegre Horo

horo

Una sandalia voló directamente a su cara y puede ver a una Anna furiosa con su puño levantado

-Horo no digas esas cosas jijiji- dijo el castaño menos poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza- Annita vamos a hablar afuera si? Luego le dicen a Tamao que nos lleve la comida alla- con su típica sonrisa

Fueron a acostarse al árbol de Anna mientras miraban las estrellas

-De que quieres hablar Yoh?- mirándolo es tan dulce…

-Como estas Anita? Sabes las cosas han estado muy extrañas últimamente, es raro pensar que hace poco mas de un mes éramos nosotros solos como siempre y ahora … -

-Ahora no alcanzan las habitaciones para alojar a tanta gente-suspirando

-Extraño cuando estábamos solos, todo era tranquilidad poniendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la rubia

Anna se apoyo sobre el hombro del que alguna vez fue su prometido y ahora no es mas que uno que sus pretendientes que se disputan su amor junto con su hermano, Ja cuanta cambiaron las cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Al apoyarse completamente la sacerdotisa soltó un quejido, su herida aun no sanaba

-Oh lo siento annita- acomodándola para lo lastimarla

-Este bien, es solo un rasguño-

Anna quedo apoyada cuidadosamente sobre el pecho de Yoh mientras el brazo de este la

Abraza por la cintura, ambos miraban juntos las estrellas.

- Lamento no haber llegado antes, de veras lo siento- la abraza mas fuerte casi posesivamente- debí haberte protegido, debí…- la sacerdotisa calla al castaño con su dedo

-Shhh, Yoh no fue tu culpa además no pudiste saberlo- sus rostros se acercaron y las mejillas de la rubia adquirieron un color carmín lo que hizo le que sonrisa de su compañero se acrecentara

-Eres aun más hermosa cuando te sonrojas Annita jijiji-

-Baka- se besaron

Un beso dulce que no tardo en tornarse más apasionado quedando Yoh arriba de Anna, ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

* * *

Bueno mis lectores/as Gomen la demora pero la falta de inspiración fue la culpa, no me maten y espero que les guste el cap y me dejen un review.  
Les aviso que va a tener errores el cap seguro por que no lo revise bien ya que no los quería hacer esperar mas xD  
Saludos y los quiere.  
Love Anna


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11: El cumpleaños de los Asakura y el comienzo del final

Las carisias poco a poco se tornaron más apasionadas pero se vieron interrumpidos cuando las pisadas imponentes del Shaman del fuego se hicieron notar, a lo que Anna reaccionando primero arrojo fuertemente a Yoh alejándolo de ella, el rascándose la cabeza miro a su hermano con dos platos de comida y una mirada que lejos estaba de ser amable y pacifica.

-Tamao me dio su comida, espero que no se atraganten- dedicándole una mirada de odio a su hermanito menor- Que no se les enfrié-

Que ironía decir eso ya que cuando Yoh sostuvo los platos y tubo que contener un gemido de dolor porque su plato quemaba, al soltarlo sus manos quedaron completamente rojas pero no quiso molestar a Anna con las actitudes de Hao.

A la distancia vio a este saludarlo con una sonrisa egocéntrica

La pareja comió en silencio mientras Anna recordaba que la semana entrante seria el cumpleaños de los Asakura y los tontos amigos de su prometido crearían un caos en su pensión. También por su cabeza pasaban imágenes de Reseb y Seyram, de los atacantes, de Selene retándola etc…

-Yoh- lo miro

-Hmm- dejo de mirar el cielo para verla a los ojos

- La próxima semana será tu cumpleaños y no quiero que los Baka de tus amigos destruyan mi pensión-

-No te preocupes Annita nos controlaremos lo prometo jijiji-

"_Hacia tiempo que no hacia esa tonta sonrisa…"_ pensó la sacerdotisa

-Que haremos con Hao, también es su cumpleaños- volvió a hablar el shaman

-No creo que el festeje ese tipo de cosas-

-No importa, además el tiene amigos no?

-Son sus seguidores no sus amigos-

-Sabes Annita a veces piensas igual que Hao-

-Eso es un halago o un insulto Yoh? ¡Y deja de decirme Annita!-

-Jijiji era solo un comentario no te enojes Anni…Anna-

-Harás la fiesta con una condición- El castaño ya empezaba a llorar- que limpies toda la pensión por 3 meses y que los bakas de tus amigos paguen todo

-Bueno Annita- ella se levanta y comienza a caminar

-Voy a mi habitación, mañana hablaremos- Yoh la toma por la muñeca haciendo que casi por reflejo Anna voltee a verlo- Espera Anna, dejaras que vengan también los amigos de Hao?-

-Ya que, supongo que también es su cumpleaños, no puedo evitarlo. ARRRGG son una molestia,- pensando en el trio de la flor- y te repito Hao los clasifica como aliados no amigos- se soltó del agarre y siguió caminando mientras que –yoh la seguía con la mirada unos pasos atrás-

"_Jijiji, a Annita si le importa nuestro cumpleaños, Nuestro…"_ Sin notarlo una sonrisa amarga se asomo por su rostro.

La semana paso, ya era el día del cumpleaños de los Asakura, Anna organizo todo pero sin meterse demasiado.

El ambiente era muy animado exceptuando a Anna y Ren que se mantenían un poco alejados.

Ryu y Tamao estaban en la cocina mientras que Pilika servia la comida y Horo la acosaba tratando en vano de robar algo que comer a lo que su hermanita respondía con gritos y patadas para que no devorara todo lo comestible de la casa.

Manta hablaba con Yoh, Choco intentaba contar chistes a que Ren y Horo al escucharlo lo golpeaban hasta dejarlo en el piso.

Con la vista la sacerdotisa busco a Hao, encontrándolo en el jardín hablando con las hanagumi y sonriendo sinceramente algo que causo desagrado en la rubia de ojos negros.

-Parece que tenemos "visitas"-. Haciendo énfasis en la última palabra con un tono sarcástico hablo Kanna.

-Señorita Anna- el pequeño Opacho corrió para abrazarla lo que el trio de la flor vio como lamentable

-La que esta en MI casa eres tu- era una batalla de miradas que hasta parecía que saliesen chispas de sus ojos

-Entonces se buena anfitriona y tráenos algo de comer rubiecita-

Hao estaba por intervenir ya que no le gustaba que nadie molestara a la rubia pero luchest lo paro diciendo que eran cosas de mujeres y que si valoraba su integridad física no intervendría a lo que el solo respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Por lo que te queda de figura azulada no consumas más grasas- con una sonrisa torcida

-Ahora veras maldita- se lanzo sobre anna con su espíritu, hao dio un paso para detener el ataque pero…

-No te metas en mis asuntos- hablo cortante la rubia

Con la anulación de furyoku evito el ataque y con un movimiento de la mano, Kanna termino estrellada contra un árbol y su posesión quedo en el olvido.

-Maldita perra – intentando ponerse de de pie- Eres un demonio!- ese fue el comentario que puso fin a lo que quedaba de paciencia en la sacerdotisa, con un rápido movimiento la alzo del cuello mientras que sus rubios cabellos tapaban su mirada, estaba completamente fuera de si, mientras que seguía apretando el cuello de Kanna . Mari y Matti se acercaron a socorrer a su amiga pero con un movimiento de su collar terminaron tiradas en lados opuestos.

-Suéltala Anna- Apareció Selene-

-Escuchaste lo que me dijo, igual que mis padres JA y crees que tendré compasión?- sin mirarla

-No la estoy defendiendo Annie, pero si no la sueltas te convertirás en lo que odias… - esas palabras la hicieron reflexionar haciendo que suelte a la azulada que empezó a respirar hondo –

-No provoques algo que no puedes controlar Kanna- suspirando – Aprende a disimular tus celos porque no respondo de mi la próxima vez- alejándose seguida de Selene

-Es una amenaza?- levantándose

-Yo no amenazo, advierto- se fue cerrando la puerta. Gracias a la música fuerte los que se encontraban a dentro no se enteraron del incidente a excepción de …

-Siempre creando conflictos Anna- Ren la miro y Selene desapareció

-Sabes que ella comenzó- justificándose

-Y tu la continuaste, vamos Anna esas excusas las da Horo Horo cuando peleamos –

- No tengo que darte explicaciones –

- Entonces me das excusas?-

-Basta Ren no tengo ganas de sermones, que quieres?-

-Tienes que controlarte-

-Y lo hice-

-Que pasaría si Selene no intervenía?-

-Puedo encargarme de mis problemas, no te metas-

-Como quieras pero sabes que puedes contar con migo para lo que necesites, siempre _estare para ti Anna_- En la mente de la rubia meditaba la ultima frase…

" _¿Por que creo que no solo se refería a la pelea?"_

_Anna subió a su habitación_ dejando el ruido de la fiesta atrás, cerro la puerta y se apoyo sobre ella dejándose caer lentamente hasta quedar sentada

-Ya van varias veces que pierdes el control Annie, ¿Que pasara cuando yo no este para calmarte?- apareció Selene arrodillándose para estar a su altura

-Si pudiera evitarlo lo haría- volteándose para no verla- Es demasiado poder, con esfuerzo logro controlar el reishi para no matarlas por sus pensamientos contra mi-

-Te entiendo pero sabes lo que podrías hacer si pierdes completamente el control?-

-Ya lo se, las cosas serian más sencillas si no me provocaran-

-No hables como si fueras una victima, vi bien como les respondías con la misma crueldad o más que con la que ella te había hablado-

-Ajá pero yo solo me defendía ante su agresión, además quien se creen esos insectos para hablarme a mi de esa forma?-

-ANNA! No hables de esa forma, te pareces a Hao…-

-Já, Yoh hizo el mismo comentario hace días…será por tener el mismo poder- sin darse cuanta su mirada se perdió en dos paquetes envueltos con papeles de colores que se encontraban en una mesa al lado de la ventana

-Se lo darás?- hablo Selene casi adivinando sus pensamientos

- No lo sé…- el paquete que mas llamaba su atención era aquel que tenía una nota _"Para Hao"_

-Bueno haz lo que diga tu corazón ( Es una frase muy trillada, lo se xD), debo irme- el reloj marcaba las 22.45

-¡Espera!, ¿porque te vas siempre a la misma hora?- Los ojos de Selene perdieron su brillo por unos instantes-

-Es una historia larga, algún día te la contare- desapareció entre la noche

Anna finalmente se dio por vencida y bajo al tiempo que todos estaban repartiendo regalos, primero vio a Yoh y le dio el paquete mientras miraba hacia otro lado intentando disimular el carmín en sus mejillas.

-Toma-

-Gracias Annita- como un niño se dispuso a romper el papel ansioso por saber cual era su regalo

-Que bien un nuevo MP3 y el disco de Bob Love- Saltando mientras sostenía sus regalos -Justo lo que quería- dándole un beso en la mejilla y susurrándole al oído- Gracias…-

En ese preciso momento todos sus amigos se acercaron para darle sus respectivos regalos mientras Anna se perdía en la multitud

* * *

La sacerdotisa vio a lo lejos al shaman del fuego apartado de todos mirando las estrellas, lo que le recordó a la rubia su solitaria infancia ya que como ella el castaño no tiene amigos porque los bakas amigos de su hermano le tenían desconfianza, sus aliados le tenían entre miedo y admiración así que su único amigo incondicional es Opacho

-Hola-hablo anna sentándose a su lado

-Hola- sin mirarla

-Voy por algo de comer, te traigo algo cumpleañero?- parándose

- No es necesario, JA tengo demasiados cumpleaños encima ya- la rubia se fue y Hao la siguió con la vista pero al voltear un paquete llamo su atención  
_"Para Hao"- _con delicadeza Hao abrió el paquete y se encontró con un amuleto* para la protección y la suerte. Se lo puso y fue a buscar a la sacerdotisa, este había sido su primer regalo después de mucho mucho tiempo

- Pensé que estarías en la cocina- se encontraban en la puerta de la habitación de Anna ya que ella estaba por entrar antes de ser agarrada por el shaman

-Cambie de idea, no tengo hambre-soltándose del agarre

El shaman puso una mano sobre la pared aprisionando a Anna y con la otra la tomo por la cintura acercándose peligrosamente a los labios entre abiertos de la rubia

-Tengo que agradecerte preciosa- Anna pudo ver el amuleto colgando del cuello del shaman y en ella se asomo una media sonrisa-

-De nada- y no pudo hablar más ya que los labios de Hao se habían apoderado de su boca.

"_Tan solo faltan dos semanas para el torneo de shamanes, dos semanas para decidir con quien pasare el resto de mi vida. Es poco tiempo no?" _

* * *

*Amuleto:un objeto que protege a una persona frente a un problema

Bueno acá les traigo otro capitulo xD para que no me maten, se que tardo en actualizar pero es que no estoy inspirada y bueno las palabras no fluyen jeje.

Aviso que el próximo capitulo será el ultimo de esta historia y si me sale tendrá lemon! Es la mejor forma de terminar un fic no?. También veré si una vez terminado "me veras volver" seguiré con unas ideas que vuelan por mi cabeza para otros fics.

Agradecimientos especiales para:

Mary Swift mi seguidora de siempre gracias por leer mi historia y convertirte en mi amiga y compañera de fics!

anithha mzaquí te traigo el cap que tanto esperabas gracias por seguir la historia, me gustan mucho tus fics ( no se como haces para actualizar tan rápido!).

Saludos los quiere.  
Love Anna


	12. A los lectores

Hola mis queridos lectores  
Primero que nada quisiera disculparme por no actualizar este fic y se que quieren matarme pero realmente no se que escribir ya que deje muchas expliaciones para el ultimo capitulo y me gustaria que esta historia que tanto quiero por ser mi primer fic tenga un buen final o no?  
Asi que les prometo terminarla solo les pido tiempo y paciencia valdra la pena se los aseguro ;)  
Mientras esperan los invito a pasear por mis otros fics y les cuento que en unos dias actualizare "Un poco de su propia medicina " ya que digamos que el pequeño desafio termino y sali victoriosa jeje quien lo diria.  
En fic solo queria comunicarles eso y como siempre si tienen alguna duda, critica o desafio para darme soy toda oidos.  
Ah, y por si alguna razon quieren comunicarse conmigo les dejo una pagina de facebook que abri especialmente para eso  
facebook LoveAnnaFanfics

Los quiere!  
Love Anna


End file.
